Harry Potter & The Muggle way to win a tournament
by TheSilentJackofallTrades
Summary: Harry by choice decides to do things the muggle way for a few months, not knowing that he will be forced to fight in a Tournament. Gray Harry, NOT GAY, pairing most likely Tonks and/or Fleur. Still thinking about it. REVIEW Please! Now rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Ok, I came back and rewrote this chapter. Tell me how I did, please.

Warnings: More mature harry in the beginning due to slightly different life style. His childhood was still a piece of crap. Gray Harry. NOT GAY. Light Bashing of almost every character later on in a few chapters. Major Bashing of the wizarding world.

ALSO: The war on Voldamort is still a terrorist group, not completely dissolved, but not big enough to be called a war group.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

0934093289-234615-9834765-9857342987

It was the year 1994, a _hot_ summer sunset on 4 Privet Drive. Harry just beat his old record of cleaning up everything, and was going to get clean himself.

Harry put away everything he used that day, took a shower, got dressed, and grabbed his stuff.

'_What a day…'_

FLASHBACK

Harry was sitting on his bed, waiting. It was early in the morning, about five o'clock. Harry wanting to do nothing more than to have something fun to do.

That is all he really did do now a days, as his relatives were a bunch of pussies once he had the power to defend himself if things got out of hand.

They stopped having him do everything, and did not attack him, or try to starve him, simply because of one law in the government that allowed him to defend himself from muggles if they were to attack him. Nothing lethal, but he could take them down with a body bind, and then beat the shit out of them.

But what made this waiting period different was that Harry was waiting for a letter.

Hegwig came back with nothing. So this means that Mr. or Mrs. Weasley were serious about trying out postage, the normal muggle way.

Harry decided to go make some food, and then read about Wizard culture, since he knew nothing about it really. He knew from cheesy movies and books that reading about something and living that something are two different things.

But still, at least he would have something to know about that Hermione didn't.

For such an intelligent witch, she knew nothing about how real society worked, just like how the wizard teachers knew nothing about muggles, even the muggle studies teacher knew only a little of how they lived, and how they acted.

He pondered these things a whole ten minutes. Maybe that is what Hermione could do when she grew up. A muggle studies teacher. Before he realized what he was doing, he finished making his food, and got to eating while walking back to his room.

He made himself a nice, thick turkey sandwich and went back to his room, and ate while reading.

The Mail man comes in 20 minutes….(Sigh.) _'Why could they not just use an Owl?'_

20 minutes later….

Harry opens the door as the mail men arrives, and takes the mail, and immediately grabbed the one with all the stamps.

He put the rest on the table, and takes his letter to his room.

He sits down, and looks at the letter.

"How did they get this many stamps on here? Lick the whole bloody letter?" He opened it with a _liberated_ pocket knife (From Dudley), and shot a look inside.

It was stuffed, because they folded the letter wrong. And they used parchment? Dear lord.

sent the letter to the Dursleys "asking" permission to take Harry to the Quidditch World Cup. Weasleys were planning to collect him whether the Dursleys said yes or no.

Unsure of how much postage to include, they completely covered the envelope with stamps, leaving only a square inch on the front in which she managed to squeeze the Dursleys' address. Typical. And she wonders where the twins get their lack of common sense from.

Now, he would love to go, but he had plans. He wanted to go shopping, and maybe find out about something Hermione asked about a while ago that he remembered. It was about magic, and how to use it. Harry was disarmed too many times…if he was going to be safe, this was how he was going to do it. Harry could not control his magic wandlessly, they mention it in books, but he had no luck.

The wand maker Ollivander was his best bet.

He needed to warn the Weasleys that he was leaving to Diagon Alley for a few days, and meet them at the Barrow.

He wrote them a letter, and looked at it.

_I am sorry, but I will see you later. I am going to the Alley to do some research that is important. _

_I will meet you all in three days by the time you get this, maybe sooner if I am lucky. Ron, don't over eat, Ginny, beat Ron in chess for me, Fred, George, go light on the pranks when I get there…_

_Love, Harry._

He sent it, and started to get ready.

He never got to do what he personally wanted to do unless it involved breaking a rule of some sort. He had to do this without asking permission. It was time to be his own man.

No, this would not be tolerated by Dumbledore. Dumbledore rules everything about his life. Yeah, he legally belonged to the Dursleys as a dependent. BUT, that was because of a strange set of circumstances, where the Dursleys had no choice but to accept Harry.

Each thing he packed raised his anger, he was tired of the bullshit. What was the truth? Why was he the boy that lived? What made him so special? A mother's love combined with magic? HA!

But then he remembered what Dumbledore said about what happened first year, and why he stayed with the Dursleys. He doubted the whole love thing.

He finished packing, and went up stairs to tell his uncle what was going on, and that there really was nothing he could do about it.

"You think I care if you go off somewhere? Less money we have to spend on you. But do these first, or I will send a letter to the ministry of filth and request your removal from your school." He sneered at harry, making it obvious that he would follow through with the threat wither or not he did the things on the list.

Harry saw that he was holding up a list. He took it, and read. Yup, the whole summer choir list.

"Humm. So you took my advice and read up on wizarding laws." Harry looked at it, it had a _sign here_ thing line on it.

"Use the law on me, and I will use the law on you." Vernon growled. He already signed it; he just wanted him to do it so he might lose his magic if he failed.

"You know that in making a deal with a wizard with a contract will involve magic, and if I sign this, and not do what it says, I will lose my magic, and if you try to dishonor this, to make me lose my magic, you and your wife die, right?" Harry signed it as Vernon was trying to tell him not to do it.

"That is bullshit! Your magic will not kill me for your failures! It not mentioned in your laws!" Vernon said, believing that the boy was lying.

"Yeah, but if you do any foul play, and I can kill you for trying to endanger my magic, and the contract will be invalid." Vernon paled. He did not think about the same law of protection would work here, in this matter.

"You brought this upon yourself. I will do this all, and you better stay out of my way if you don't want to die. It takes a whole two days for me to lose my magic, and you won't have two days."

Harry walked out of the room not even looking back to see if he responded. Vernon got up, and decided to watch him do the work, making sure he did everything, and even help him on the harder ones, and have Dudley do some of the easier jobs.

END FLASH BACK

He decided to take the knight bus to Diagon alley, get some money, shop for supplies, then take the knight bus again to the Weasleys.

"Why do you have so much luggage?" Vernon asked, as Harry had two large suitcases, two smaller ones, and two school trunks.

"I am taking all my stuff, so I can sell some of last year's stuff. Think of it this way, less magic for you next year." Harry said, hoping that his pea sized brain could handle the comparison.

Vernon did not argue with that, his crap was starting to use too much space anyway.

He was about to leave the house, when Dudley came and yelled at him about one thing or another. Vernon thought for a moment that Harry failed his end of the contract, and ran toward Harry, yelling for him to stop and look at him.

"Look boy, I said LOOK!" Vernon grabbed Harry, and Harry retaliated by doing something he saw Charlie do to Fred when he tried to prank him.

He turns around, grabbed Vernon's arm, and pushed, then kicked him in-between the legs.

"Listen to me Uncle Vernon. I did all of your requirements to leave. I am not cleaning Dudley's room, we agreed to that. And we have a written agreement, and I swore upon my magic, which means that if I did knowingly break my word, I would lose my magic."

**He picked up his four suitcases and both trunks again, and spoke as he walked out. "You are a complete moron. My magic is worth more to me then that pathetic son of yours is worth to you."** **Vernon was holding his balls in a look of pain, and was thinking about killing Harry for the hell of it.**

"My magic…That is something I would NEVER risk losing, so you manipulated the contract we both signed, thinking it would force me to lose my magic didn't you."

Vernon was turning red, and was about to attack the boy when he spoke.

"It would never work, because I agreed to the contract when it was not tampered with, so I only have to do what we agreed upon. They teach that the very first year at my special school. What you tried to do gives me the right, by magic, to kill you and your family right now." He looked Vernon in the eye, and made the silent promise to kill him and his family if he fucked with him again. It was a slight bluff, as he would only be able to imprison his family, and kill him, but the two bitches and the fat wanker would not last a week in Azkaban.

Vernon looked down, not even tempting to look Harry in the eye.

The last time someone looked at him that way, they killed his father by unknown means.

That is until he found out about magic from his wife, and found it was real by seeing James and Lily perform magic in front of him…Magic killed his father. Red streaks, blue fire, miserable screams after the word curcio, and Green light….that is why he hated magic just as much as Petunia. Magic was EVIL. So must anyone that used it…it was dangerous…

Vernon backed off, and held his son back. He would not lose another loved one to magic.

"Just leave. You will have Dudleys second room for next year." He looked down when Harry looked him in the eyes again. They had a rough understanding; the finer details will be hashed out later.

"Thank you for understanding." He left the house, and walked to the curb, walked down a few blocks, and called the knight bus.

He saw the thing flash before his eyes, and saw that Stan had his job again.

"Hello Stan, good to see you again."

"Ah. Harr' Potter, just grand to c'ya. Where too?"

"Diagon Alley." Harry walked in, and paid the man.

The trip was a crazy as ever, and Harry thought that magic did not always manage.

When they reached Diagon Alley, Harry wanted to puke, and got off with his stuff.

He was carrying everything he has, all the books from first year up till now. He was planning on selling Lockhart's books as not even out of the packaging….

"I never even unwrapped the books from the plastic….." In the magic world, high priced books are sold in wrapping to insure they are undamaged. After all, knowledge is power….But not in Lockhart's case. There are just too many desperate old witches that get orgasms over the thought of a completely proven fantasy.

His books were now sold in the fantasy section. (This reminds me over the whole Team Jacob vs. Team Edward bullshit.)

He entered the Alley, and ignored the stares, slowly getting more annoyed each time someone pointed like he was a monkey picking his ass and eating the shit.

"If only there was a way to bash the entire wizarding world without getting into trouble…." He muttered.

Harry walked over to Gringotts, entered. He had his key, in his shoe. He took it out and hung it around his neck before entering.

Harry walked up to a counter, and asked to see his vault.

"Name. Key. And proof."

"Harry James Potter, Here is the Key, and would my scar work enough to do the job? I am see to see my trust vault, and my family vault." Harry said, knowing that if there was a trust vault, then logically there had to be a family vault.

The goblin was now on guard. The boy knew about the family vault of the potters. This could be a fake…

The goblin smiled. "Yes of course….in this case it would, but because you are here as a celebrity, alone, and everyone knows Harry potter has a rather large amount of resources, we have to do another test."

"Ok, what is it?"

The goblin stabbed Harry's hand, pinning it to the counter.

"Fake!"

"What?"

"We got a fake here!"

The guards came and grabbed him, letting the blade cut itself free off of Harry as the dragged him away.

The goblin at the counter just picked up his knife, and cleaned it, waiting for costumers while wondering how think the blood would run on the goblin blades this time.

The real Harry Potter could only come here with one of the predestinated hosts before the age of sixteen…chosen by Dumbledore and three other men, each CEO's of big business and if he ever did, he had to say the code word when told about their being a test.

That was the worst attempt ever! He did not even get past the code word.

3876594328765-9148265-98465-986495876498564398653429875

Interrogation room.

"Who are you?" A goblin yelled in Harry's ear. Harry was dizzy…he was not thinking straight…he could not help but blurt out whatever came up in his head first.

"I'm Harry Potter you fucking green puss pocket, you look like you belong on the cover of an zit remover commercial!" Harry ranted at them. Wow, he normally would have kept quiet…this sucks.

They slammed a hammer on his foot, he heard a crack, and he gave a very loud yell.

Why are you doing this to me?" He asked in a cracked tone, wondering if Dumbledore knew what was going on, and if he would save him somehow, like…hummm….I don't know, just enter and stop the whole thing with a few words? He is fucking Albus Dumbledore.

The goblin punched Harry in the face.

"Shut up, I will be asking the questions, you'll speak when spoken too."

"You damned wanker, when I get out, I am going to bitch slap the fucking shit out of you so hard that you will shit bricks! FUCK! Why am I puking out every damned thing I think of? Why is your nose gray and crooked, but the rest of you is green? What do female goblins look like? Are you guys A-sexual? Is that why we never see female goblins?" They glared at him, and he said one thing before they started beating him.

"I think I will shut up now." Harry gave a weak grin when he got bitch slapped, and the beating started. After about ten minutes of beating, they stopped, and rubbed their scaly hands.

The assistant goblin scoffed. "He actually thinks he is Harry Potter. I think that THE Harry Potter would have known about a simple password test like that." He said, putting on brass knuckles.

Harry shut his mouth, taking a look at the brass knuckles. This was not good. What did he mean about a password? When did he ever get a password on his cash?

Harry sent a confused look at the head goblin. The goblin decided to taunt Harry with the facts.

"We could tell you're not Harry Potter, because Harry Potter was sent the instructions about the backup tests so he could get into his family vault, and none else."

"Why?" Harry blurted out, but his immediate reaction was a fist. He got punched again, and again, and again. He thought he heard muttering of a spell in the background, he noticed it in the beginning, but had more immediate thoughts of getting the fuck out. Crap, their goes that thinking…..

"Do you guys have spells on this room to make me say everything I think?" He was punched again as the assistant goblin laughed. Harry nodded his head, this was obvious now.

"Yes, yes you do. I would not be so stupid to say that or this otherwise." He got kicked in the balls, which forced him to mutter curses, wanting to hold his best buds, but unable to.

"Someone has been stealing money from Harry Potter, plain and simple. So we put extra measures for him. He agreed, and we sent him a simple code word."

Harry looked at him like he was insane.

The goblin just back handed him, backed off, and grabbed a vial of something. "So thief, why did you try to steal from one of our favored clients?" The goblin smashed Harry's balls with his foot, and rested it there, holding the vial over Harry's head, harry was trying not to scream…that potion could be anything…poison, truth serum, or a mind breaker potion. He had to swear upon him magic, that is all he could do in order to survive…

"I swear upon my magic, I AM HARRY POTTER!" A burst of white light came, ringing true. The goblin got his foot off of harry, put the vial down, shattering onto the ground, and he was sent into a frenzy of thinking in overtime.

The other goblin sputtered out a few questions, and felt like he just saw the impossible. "How? You were sent the info, how did you fail to know about the test?" The goblin now was going 'oh FUCK!' in his mind.

"I NEVER got any mail from you, or anyone else!" Harry snapped, clearly angry.

"But how is that? We have been sending you mail for years!" He said in a fearful voice.

"NO! I NEVER GOT ANY MAIL FROM ANYONE!" Harry started to have accidental magic fly around, and he waved his hand in the shackles toward the goblin, and who flew a good two feet, and got back up. He had a hand print on his face.

"WAIT! But how is that true? Everyone knows that you reply to fan mail?" The goblin said, clearly now worried, rubbing his face.

"What fan mail? I don't have that many BLOODY fans you piece of green shit!" Harry said. His face in clear confusion and anger. Harry screamed when all of a sudden he was on fire from the fumes of the potion, Harry's magic started to protect him, and harry had magic all over the room, picking things up.

"We have a bit of a problem here don't we." The goblin said, starting to float, trying to stay on solid ground.

"Yes, and if I am not let out, healed, and have things explained to me I will physically move all my accounts somewhere else after fucking this place up." Harry meant it; this world was getting more fucked up as it went along.

The goblin took out a blade, and stabbed itself in the chest.

An armed goblin came in, and looked at the dead goblin.

"Coward. Nearly lost us one of the most reputable accounts in Gringotts, and then kills himself to avoid punishment." The goblin spat at the dead corpse. The other one was getting stabbed to death in front of Harry.

"Ok, explain things please before I do accidental magic to kill you all." Harry said, and the goblins started to float.

The table was shaking in mid air, and shattered in a million bits, but stayed in the air, nearly formed. The dead body was floating, and started to spin. It shot off, and rammed though the splinters from the table, into the wall, right next to a guard, and the table was now everywhere, and the goblins were showered with wood, some having injuries, like a splinter in the eye, or a chunk denting their armor, breaking a bone.

"Calm down Lord Potter!" A loud sound said. A room speaker. So he was being observed the whole time.

'Fine…' Harry dropped it all, and then tried to calm down.

The goblins let harry loose, and harry could not walked out, until his bones snapped into place. At the end of the hall was a goblin, who spoke to harry.

"I apologize for what has happened, Let me take you to your vaults." The Goblin said, trying hard not to piss Harry off.

"Good. But first my wand, then I would like I get healed, then after that we can see the vaults." Harry said, clearly angry.

They snapped his wand earlier. This was horrible…there was never going to be a wand like his first, that is a fact. He was now eternally weaker…

Harry was handed a snapped wand. "Sorry, it is our policy to snap the wands of anyone that tries to steal from our customers."

Harry looked at the goblin. "You fucking morons…" Harry said, glaring.

The goblin walked away, and a human came over, and lead him to the medical area. They mostly treated small things, or big things. They did have dragons here after all.

The nurse was a cute looking blond haired witch that made Harry thinks about hospital fantasies. He decided to give a stab at flirting, what's the worst that could happen?

A sound in the background could be heard for a moment, he kept on thinking it sounded just like Admiral Ackbar from star wars. Something about it being a trap. Oh well.

The curtains closed, and he was alone with the nurse.

'might as well and see if this crappy day could get any worse…'

"Hello nurse…." He said in a somewhat smooth voice.

"I am the doctor, and you are here for your rectal exam..." She said in a prisy annoying tone.

He backed off, holy shit. Wrong room, can't the goblins get anything right? Or did they do this on purpose?

She turned around, and he saw the huge bulge in HIS pants.

Harry was at a loss for words. Just his bloody luck. _'DAMN IT! Why can't I just get a bloody break! I normally can avoid this type of situation, where did I go wrong? Now that I think about it, my first guess should have been the curtains closing, then the mega gay little voice.'_

Harry had no wand, he was going to have to fight him off…..or run. He backed to the curtains, but they were like solid stone. He got ready to fight, thinking about what Dudley done to him in the past, and tried to summon up some raw magic, but failed to.

'This is it, brace yourself Harry' Harry was about to lunge punch the guy, then help arrived.

A few men and a few women entered took her, I mean him, out of the room, and another attractive, this time brunette, nurse started talking with him. The nurse apologized.

"Sorry, she, I mean HE is a mental patient, he was getting money from his vault when he preformed magic to levitate his money, and a self defense curse from the bank hit him. We were looking for him, we found out he took that hospital clothing, and he changed his body a little…"

A few doctors looked him over, and told the nurse to give him a few potions, and to fill out a prescription for a potion that would help his nutriment. So he did not eat three square meals a day? Whoopee do, did that ever stop him from surviving? From growing?

Little did Harry know, that it did hinder him from surviving as efficiently, and it did stop him growing as much as it should have.

The doctors left to tend to other patience's, and Harry looked around the room now that the curtains were not closed.

He saw that it was a long room with exam tables, and beds. Each section had a curtain, and if the bank had the same common sense as Madam Prompry, the patience's could put up a silencing ward over the make shift room of curtains, to allow some privacy should they have privet conversations.

Harry did notice that only a few nurses were in the room still, and the cute one that explained the mental patient situation was walking toward him, damn, she had a good set of hooters.

"Sit down, and drink this, this and this." She said, handing him three small bottles, he turned around and gave a very good view of her ass. Harry started to drink a bottle, and choked slightly when he saw that she was giving him the 'are you kidding?' look though a small wall mirror that he did not notice.

"Drink all of it Romeo, before I sue for sexual harassment." She said, giving him a leveled glare.

Harry looked up, and did as asked. Damned teenage hormones, hot nurse fantasies, and said hot nurse. On the bright side, he was healing quickly, he felt stronger than ever, and one or two of his bones were popping back into place, but it did not hurt….he felt wonderful, like anything he wanted to do was not impossible anymore…he shook himself.

'_Stay alert, these people will just as likely beat you as they will save you.' _He looked at the bottles, they labels were in Goblin.

"Nurse, what are these doing?" Harry asked, looking at the potions.

"I am a Doctor, and the affects of Goblin torture can make someone physically weaker than normal; this is giving you back your muscle. This one is giving your magic a temporary boost, this one will give you luck, due to goblin poison gives you bad luck, and this one…" She listed off a few more, when she almost said one wrong and just handed him a list.

"They did nothing but stab me and beat me…why so much?" Harry asked, he now had a slight wonder in his voice, he was wrong. That must have made her think he was a sexist.

"I don't know Mr. Potter…let me write this up, than we can talk." She wrote up everything, the medical history on him was astounding, his body showed phoenix tears and basilisk venom in his blood stream, each growing steadily; fight each other with their potency. He also had the normal magic, but taints of dark magic in his body also, what the hell…

She noted the lack of mental efficiency; he was strong, but not efficient. He would be easier to beat in a mind game then a Muggle, simply because they have much weaker power, but were quick enough mentally to give a challenge sometimes.

She would tell the other doctors about this later…but first he had to inform him about his magical poisoning.

Harry saw that she was in a daze, and she was looking though him with bright greenish blue eyes. She must be doing some sort of magical scanning technique, because her wand was out.

She frowned, and he was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hello doctor, are you awake in there?" Harry asked.

She blinked, and her eyes were no longer looking right though him, but at him.

"Dear god….I hope I am wrong!" She left, and came back in a moment, grabbed her clipboard, and jotted down a few things, then left. Harry tried to talk to her when she did this, but she just shook her head.

When she came back, she came back with three doctors. They were off to the side, out of immediate hearing range. She look urgent, and they had looks of disbelieve, expect one with a cane, who looked at him with a smirk, and gestured for them to leave, saying a few things.

The man came over with a slight limp, and spoke. "Hello. You know any good knock knock jokes?" He said this with live, blue eyes, then dead pale eyes, like as though they were dead, or blind.

He started to block everyone's view with curtains and put up the silencing wards. He then blasted a killing curse at Harry's legs.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Harry roared as he felt slight numb in his legs, and could not move them.

"Its ok, they are just numbed, not dead. I needed to do that in order to look at you again…hold still." The Doctor said. He had dead eyes again, and then normal.

They looked at each other, and with a cane, he pointed at him.

"You have an extremely rare condition. It is a problem that some powerful wizards have…you naturally absorb magical influence, just by touching a magical influence, or excessive time being around the magical influence, you copy its magical aura. To either become immune in it, or make it easier depending wither or not your magical core recognizes it as a good thing or a bad thing, then your magical core decodes its magical core, and works to give you the best shot at being able to handle the magical being."

"That sounds great! I am magically suited to fight! What would that be bad? " Harry stated in slight confusion.

"Ah, but here is the fuck up in the evolutionary jump. It goes one step further, working only on the good stuff and nasty stuff, like in your case, Phoenix tears, and Basilisk venom. Your magical core makes the good stuff and nasty stuff, and puts the nasty stuff in your heart, in order to help you become immune to it physically. This would have killed you, because your core doesn't know how much it's supposed to put in your body." The man started to walk to a table, and made food with his wand.

"The Phoenix Tears." Harry said.

"Correct!" The man said, and then continued. "The good stuff, the Phoenix Tears, are put in your bone marrow, where all of the white blood cell cells are made. Your white blood cells are consistently fighting the venoms you have, not just the basilisk venom."

He finished a sandwich, and asked a question. "You have been places you should not have been." He stated, and then continued.

"In order to have this much of both, you had to have been bit by a large basilisk, and then took the only known cure immediately. Phoenix Tears. Then you have another few cures in your system. Pepper up potion is weak, your body recognizes it as a food, a magical nourishment, and it give you a shot of it when you are tired, but these are no simple cures that I am talking about."

"What is the damage?" Harry asked, wanting this to just end.

"I am talking about Unicorn blood, pure Unicorn blood." He yelled at Harry.

"I didn't drink it!" Harry said immediately.

"I know that." He said giving him a look of DUH.

"The magic shows that you did not kill a unicorn, or drank it. But you have touched pure Unicorn blood. A lot of it."

"In the forest of death, at Hogwarts. I was helping for the search of a wounded unicorn as a detention punishment." Harry said rushed, looking at the man. Who was this man?

"It's three years old, and you couldn't be powerful enough to kill a unicorn at that age." He said, in a tone that made Harry look dumb.

"Then why so serious?" Harry asked.

"Unicorn blood can cure, but it can change you if you ever make a unicorn angry, lonely, or horny." He rounded on him. Then the continued.

"What. The. Fuck?" Harry said.

"Once every fifty years, female unicorns can turn into female humans for a year. Once every thousand years, the best unicorn male in an area turns into a human for a year. When a unicorn senses pure, untainted unicorn blood in a human, they can turn them into a unicorn, even if the blood is put in artificially. The first female unicorn in heat that see you, will pin you, and change you. I will tell you how to make the counter potion; it can only be made when transformed." He started to write down a list, and instructions.

"Thanks, but how do people know how to make it?" Harry asked.

"This problem has been around for about ten thousand years." He replied. Harry nodded, and had a sarcastic 'great' look plastered on his face. Harry asked another question sarcastically.

"So, am I to also guess that I this year is the year the female unicorns turn?"

"I will hand you a book on it. I know it, but I have my job to do." The man continued

"You have a mixture in your magical core, and your body that I have only witnessed once, within the body of Nickolas Flamel, you had to have at least HELD the stone." He said accusingly, putting the cane on Harry's chest.

"I did, but I can't talk about it. All I can say was that I stopped a man from using it." Harry said, looking at the cane. Was it a wand like Hagrid's umbrella?

"He is alive, if you're wondering." He said in a harsh sarcastic tone, and then continued. "But is making another stone. He doesn't have much time, where is the old stone? It's not destroyed, only Nickolas could destroy it, and he would not destroy his life's work just to risk dying and make another one." He continued, the tip of the cane glowing.

"Dumbledore said he destroyed it, that him and Nickolas agreed to it." Harry said, feeling a slightly cold feeling on his head, like as though he had a slight brain freeze.

He sat down, and sighed, taking the cane off of harry. "Sorry about that." He said, than looked away, then back at him, pointing the cane at Harry again.

"Now that that is done and over with, it's time for the real cool stuff." He said with a grin, than did the killing curse on Harry's legs again, then sat back down, and started tossing a wall ball against the curtains, pausing whenever he caught the ball.

"I have also found in your core what I normally only ever find in murder victims, or curse test dummies, also known as Prisoners of War." Harry gave him a disrespecting look.

"The killing curse….Huge amounts from Lord Voldamort…almost as high amounts an unidentified wizard…and now very small amounts from myself….What have you been getting yourself into?"

""I can't explain this one, this is the first I heard about getting hit by the killing curse after voldamort."

"Mine and Voldamort's killing curse can be explained…but not the third. So an attempted murder might be out and about trying to kill you. Can't be Black, he was in prison when this must have happened." He looked at Harry, and Harry felt cold again.

"What are you doing? I feel cold each time you ask a serious question." Harry both asked and stated.

"I am reading your mind to see if your lying…now what was that about black being innocent?" He asked, looking Harry in the eyes.

"If you do that again, I WILL make sure you get fired, than I will sue you for invasion of pricy."

"Can't I can read your mind any time I want." He said catching his wall ball, and pocketing it.

"Oh? And why is that?" Harry asked, getting feeling back into his legs…a few more minutes, and he can get up and out.

"You sign a forum before entering the medical section here?" He asked, treating him like a child.

"Nope." Harry said, looking at him like he was a moron, and an asshole.

"OOOO fuck. They always miss the rushed ones." He said, tossing his cane on the table, then sitting down.

"Ok. Now, continue with your report, what else have you found?" Harry asked, wanting to get this over with so he can get away from this asshole.

"I have found something I have seen before, but in possessed victims only. But you're not possessed… a recorded medical magical first. It's a Soul Shard…no, not just one, but two soul shards, from the same person. You absorbed one when you defeated Voldamort and the other when you received the basilisk venom." The man said, enjoying the look of shock on Harry's face. He did not have to read his mind to know he was thinking about every little decision he ever made.

"You aren't possessed, but can be influenced. An old ruin spell is holding back the soul, nearly out of juice too." He said.

"How did I get the other soul shard?" Harry asked, worried.

"I don't know." The man lied, then continued talking.

"Now, back to the matter at hand, this means that you have been around very dark people and objects, and quite frankly you are not safe at Hogwarts with the status quo. And we need to remove the extra soul shards, it is feeding off you now that the ruin is so weak, and will escape sooner or later."

"No…don't." Harry said quickly. "I think it's what is prevented me from dying from the killing curse." Harry said, making something up, that was possible, but slightly unlikely. He needed to talk to Dumbledore. This was important.

"Look Moron. That is impossible; the shard is hostile, so it would not save you. You've been compromised spiritually! I know that the soul is not controlling you, but it can influence you, and it give you a connection to whoever the soul shard belongs too. If they are dead, they can fight you for dominance whenever they want, if they really wanted too. It is simply stupid to keep it." He said, without any room for argument.

Well, you know what people never say, but do anyway.

When there is no room for argument, blow down the fucking walls, and make room.

"My soul, my responsibility. Treat me, but forget about fixing the soul shard." Harry insisted.

"No. I have to talk to Dumbledore about this first. All for I know, it could be from my mother. She did sacrifice herself to defend me. You fixing it could kill her soul…the last of it." Harry said.

"You cannot trust Dumbledore; he had to have known about this soul shard, I taught him and Madam Pomfray in a two week training seminar. one was inserted at one year old, the other a long time later, after your mothers and fathers death. You know whose soul it is? And don't say your mother, because the soul is male." He asked in a slightly angered, raise voice.

"Then who do you think it is?" Harry asked, making him continue, allowing Harry to think of a good argument.

"Voldamort, or your dad based off the male part, but your father was a light wizard, this is a dark soul. So I would take a guess and say its Voldamort."

"I have to talk to Dumbledore, he had to have a damn good reason for keeping Voldamort of people in my head."

"It's the ruin spell; it would keep anyone spiritually connected to Voldamort from touching you in a hurtful way, and block some spells from people connected to him. At least that is my guess. I am going to redirect your magic in your core to repower the ruin…you might have magic problems for a while, on top of the potions that will suppress your magic slightly, while curing you."

"My wand was snapped." Harry said quietly. The Doctor gave him a sad look, wrote down a few things, and vanished the trash from his meal.

The Doctor just shook his head and left, leaving the curtains open, and bottles for him to drink.

He drank them, and another male doctor came in, handed him a book on unicorns, and started to talk to him about Dumbledore, and the lack of records. After a while, everything seemed wrong.

"This is not what Mr. Dumbledore has reported…." The doctor muttered, leaning over the charts.

"Huh?" Harry asked, now curious about what was going on.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter; this is nothing of great importance for now. You can go; you should be healed in a few minutes…" He looked at a goblin that just kicked another one for something. They have been getting more irritated since the mistake with Harry. Harry saw it also, and

"So long as the goblins do not hurt you any further." The doctor shook Harry's hand, and looked once again at the charts. They cured him of many poisons, but could do nothing about the most powerful magic's. The killing curse, the Soul shard, the Basilisk Venom, the Elixir of Life, the Unicorn Blood, and the Phoenix Tears were permanent.

Harry got up, and walked out of the medical wing, and another human, escorted by a goblin, took harry to a room. Harry was quickly losing patience. Far too much bull shit has happened so far today.

"I thought we were going to my Vaults?"

"Mr. Potter, sir, If we were to do that, it would take days…so I thought you would much prefer to have the list of your vaults and their contents read to you. Normally we would give you the list for you to read, but all of our records are in the goblin language…."

Harry calmed down a little; they just saved him a lot of time, even though they could have just TOLD him about that little detail earlier. They brought him to a goblin in front of a desk, and left him with said goblin.

"How much money do I have?"

The goblin moved to the bottom of the parchment, and spoke.

"17 million, thirty seven thousand, fifty two Galleons, fifteen sickles, and one knut." 17,899,037,52 Galleons, 15 sickles, and 1 knut. Not as rich as a high class family, you are about middle class in terms of wealth."

"That seems like a lot, is magical currency inflated?" Harry asked.

"No. Magical currency has not inflated since the 1820's." The goblin laughed.

"What does that equal to…let's say the Pound, or the American dollar?"

_**Authors note**_

This is consistent with the "textbooks" Rowling wrote for charity (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Through the Ages), which states that US$250 million is equivalent to 34 million Galleons, which means that 1 Galleon ≈ US$7.35. US$7.35 was the same as about GB£5 _**at the time of publishing.**_

With this information, we can calculate the value of wizarding currency in Muggle money. The amounts below are approximate, and were accurate as of December 5th, 2010.

Source: Harry Potter wiki

**Table: Estimation of Wizarding Currency into Muggle Money**

**1 Galleon 1 Sickle 1 Knut**

**Pound sterling GBP **£5 £0.29 £0.01

**U.S. dollar USD **$7.35 $0.46 $0.02

In the year 1994, according to this website:

ht tp : / www . go ld – ea gl e. co m/ edi to ria ls _ 04 / va ne ed en 03 16 04 . ht ml

(Remove the spaces.)

The actual, normal price of gold was about $380 U.S Dollars USD.

Historically converted in 1994 would be 253.81 Pound sterling GBP, according to this website:

http :/ fx top. com/ en/ cn vhis to. php3 ?A= 380 +USD &C1 =USD &C2 =GBP &DD =15 &MM =05& YYYY =1994 &B= 1&P =&I =1&btn OK= Go! 253.81

(Remove the Spaces.)

You may have to enter the required info on the top part like I did.

If so, make sure you put in 380 USD, have in the first section USD United States, and the next GBP Great-Britain. At the bottom I picked a random date, and the year 1994.

The random date in this case was May 15. Then hit the Go! Button next to the date section. The money conversion should show up on the bottom, also showing money for other currencies.

_**End Authors Note**_

"Pound €…let's see…€5 per Galleon, €0.29 per Sickle, and €0.01 per knut."

"And the doller?"

"U.S. dollar $…Ok…Ahh. $7.35 per galleon, $0.46 per Sickle, and $0.02 per knut."

"I am leaving, and taking my money. Gringotts is ripping themselves off, and myself."

"Wait NO! Please, explain to me how this is so!"

"My uncle Vernon, while an evil man, taught both me and my cousin about gold converting. Should we ever find any jewelry. The Galleon is made out of gold, correct?"

"Yes…And what about it…?" Now the bugger was honestly concerned that Gringotts might have been doing bad business…

"How heavy is the Galleon?"

"One ounce." He said automatically.

"Well, one ounce of gold equals 253.81 Pound sterling GBP. That is a 248.81 loss in Pound Sterling potential, and the same one ounce coin is 380 U.S. dollar USD, that is a 372.65 loss in U.S Dollars. Ironically, the conversion of American dollars to Pounds Sterling is a nine pence gain."

"Mr. Potter… "

"Oh….I have not even gotten to sliver, or bronze yet..."

"What? No, I think I heard enough for now. The bank needs updating it would seem. Has the muggle world inflated so much?"

"Yes, yes it has." Harry said.

"That would mean we are being robbed! Of so much money…."

"I expect all my money to be in a single account, in my name, no one, no one but me is allowed to get into it, not Dumbledore, not the minister of magic, just me." Harry said, thinking that he found an advantage on goblin turf.

**"That will be very hard to do my lord." The goblin said nervously. Never before has any human so completely humiliated Gringotts before, by implying, if he was correct, that they were doing BAD BUISSNESS the whole time.**

"Better this then for me to demand all my money taken out, and have me buy myself a custom vault that is so tight it would put this place to shame concerning defenses." The goblin was now sweating. They wronged this child by beating him, and now he could make sure that this entire bank is flushed down the toilet. Yes there are other Gringotts banks, but this was a key stone bank.

If they lost the Potter accounts, the Gringotts will be a few bad business months from being on the road to a depression. The reputation of having the Potter accounts alone was enough to convince quite a lot of people to enter the bank. They might leave when word goes around, especially if word got out about the money system being broken.

Then the goblin economy would tank, from people blaming the bank. Then a goblin/human war would erupt, because humans will take everything goblin to compensate for the losses, making the third world wizard war over resources.

And all because a bunch of goblins could not do what they are famous for, managing valuables, and high price clients.

But this boy has a point. The updating the change rate for transaction from gold to cash would make Gringotts filthy stinking rich if he was right…that alone made this boy an honorary figure for goblins if he was right.

But that would mean they would have to change the money system, and that would be hard to do. "Lord Potter, we will do as you request. Now, do you need some of your money?"

"I am not going to lug around that much gold, do you have a debt card that I could get from here?" The rotten bustard known as his uncle did one good thing for harry, and that was to know his money.

This was so that he could work for Dudley at his business when Dudley took his place, assuming that he successfully beat the magic out of him, Vernon wanted Harry to be Dudley's accountant, to be Dudley's work dog, to further torment him, and to make sure that Dudley had at least one worker that would not betray him. He thought Harry was never going to grow a back bone, but he did, a long time ago, but Vernon was just able to beat that backbone into submission when it came to him. So he thought that if Dudley was just like himself, then Harry would follow Dudley without question also. Oh how pitiful the minds of the raciest are.

Harry glared at the goblin when it looked confused. "Sir, what is a 'debt card'?"

"I don't believe this; MUGGLES are better bankers then this!" The goblin flinched, then had to bite back a retort, and stop himself from attacking Harry. Harry continued, "You have to have cards! ALL the stores I have been to have card swipes!" The goblin thought that the boy was using the wrong words now.

"A Credit Card?" The Goblin said confidently. Harry rolled his eyes, making the grin on the goblins face fall off quickly. Harry then spoke up.

"Kind of, but a debt card is a short cut for checking. Wait, you know about checks right?" The goblin nodded, not trusting himself to speck. "It allows me to spend my money without the hassle of worrying about late fees." The goblin relaxed. Well, it was just a vocabulary problem.

"Ahh. I understand. We do have that, but it's called a different name, it is called the check-card. Thanks to goblin magic, the payments you make are automatically recorded in a booklet for you."

"Whatever, learn some muggle vocabulary, it will help with muggle customers." The goblin bit hit tounge again. The Boy Who Lived was making a fool of him, and a goblin NEVER liked becoming a fool.

"I want one, so get the paperwork, and let me get out of here." Harry said, a little angry.

"Right away." The little goblin ran, and left to get the paperwork ready as quickly as possible. Harry tried to calm down, if he could.

Money wise, the wizard community was masturbating in the bathroom while the extremely hot girl next door was just begging for it, very vocally. The muggle world and its banking and money workings were the hot girl next door, and the wizard community was really missing out on a REAL good time, not some half assed attempt to please themselves. But that girl next door it a lying, cheating bimbo that would sell you out quick. So it was good to have protection, not fall asleep, and check for 'transmitted' diseases before and after.

Harry walked out thirty minutes later, with a card, a large money pouch holding Gallons, Sickles, and Kunts, a box, and three little booklets.

In order to keep track of the money spent, he kept track of spending in booklet, and he would keep all receipts in a box with three locks, one magical, one Muggle, one Magical, but required a Muggle key to apply magic to it, and a trick box lock. The trick was that you moved one part of the box that looked like it belonged where is was, and it unlocked the box for you. Kind of like removing the safety bar from your sliding glass door.

Anyway, that would trick any Wizard or Witch, as they would think that he kept it locked also by magical means if would not open after the first three obvious locks were broken into.

He decided to go on a shopping spree. Harry went into the book store, and bought all of the required reading for each year of Hogwarts, (Except for the books from the fool that looked like he belonged in a medieval themed tooth paste commercial) and the recommended reading, and put aside the old

He decided to go too Ollivander to get some info. He wanted to know if he could get another wand, as his just broke... Also, the since his original wand is moldyshorts twin, he would like to get a new one, as a backup if Ollivander could fix it.

When he reached the store, he was greeted by the kind old man. "Harry potter. Good to see you. What can I do for you? Is your wand broken?" He asked.

"Great to see you too, Yes, you can help me, my wand is broken."

"Let me see…Oh my word! Goblin snapped…"

Harry decided to NOT ask how the hell he knew that.

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes, but it would take about eight months." Ollivander said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"If I do it quickly, like mend it with a wand, it will weaken the magical properties of the wood, making the wand weaker. The best way is to do it slowly, making the wand come back to its normal strength." Harry nodded, and looked around.

"I would like to get a replacement wand, and would like to know of alternatives to using a wand."

"Sorry, no. I cannot help you. There are three ways to get a new wand. Your first wand is broken, making you think it was lost forever, thus making it so that you can get a new one. You fight someone and claim their wand, or you make your own. A fourth way is to just use any old wand, but they are weak and tend to back fire on you on a regular basis."

Harry nodded, understanding. _'Well, I am fucked.'_

"As for alternative magic, I would recommend a Staff. But All Wizards that wish to become Mage's must make their own Staff from raw materials. You can learn how to use magic itself, without a conduit, but I do not think it is suited to you. Your aura is not that of a wandless magic user. You could use ruins, but they take far too long. Stones are draining and can only do one spell for each stone, and require a wand or staff to make them."

"Can you give me a book on Wands and Staffs then? Maybe one on the stones, a backup for the backup might be neat. I would like to make my own."

"Certainly. Just give me a moment." The kind old man went and got him two old books.

"These books are very old, I only have a few copies. I sell them to whoever wishes to take up this dying art."

"Dying?"

"Wand making can be done much faster now a days, factory made. It's not popular yet, but they are cheaper. They all look alike, just different colored plastic over a little bit of wood a core. No art to it anymore. Blah! The best wands are made by hand. In about ten years, I might go out of business."

The kind old man started to look really old.

"They never will match the quality or power of handmade wands, let alone my wands." Ollivander looked at Harry, and spoke up again.

"I did say sell. My price is the first mastered wand you make. If you take this book, you must give me the first perfected wand you make, or less you lose your magic."

"What if you pass on?" Harry looked very worried.

"Don't worry, I still got at least fifty more years in me. Just make a good wand." He handed harry the book.

Harry took it, and felt magic build up inside of the book.

"Last chance to back down harry. Leave and you will be bound to make a wand, and give it to me."

"Its ok if I lose my magic, I know the muggle lifestyle, and I have knowledge of the wizarding world."

Oliver looked at harry sadly. "Do not lose your magic harry. That is the only true piece of advice I can give you. I have seen hundreds of wands broken, and magical cores ripped out of the soul, It never ends well."

Harry nods, and walks out the door, with one thought on his mind.

Time to get wood working tools.

23197543-98765-19384759083

Ok, I am posting the second chapter in a few minutes. Tell me how I did Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: TheSilentJackofallTrades

Rated: M - English - General - Reviews: 6 - Published: 07-15-10 - Updated: 08-24-10

id:6145228

Author Note: Hello first HP story, trying to see how I do. If you like it, tell me, If you hate it, tell me, I am doing this because plot bunnies won't leave me alone.

Warnings: More mature harry in the beginning due to slightly different life style. His childhood was still a piece of crap. Gray Harry. NOT GAY. Light Bashing of almost every character later on in a few chapters. major Bashing of the wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

408342761-9847-69813476093475

Transfiguration, Charms, Hexes, Curses, Healing, Dark magic, Light magic, and Elemental magic. (Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Electricity, Gravity.)

Harry had three days before he had to stay a whole two weeks with the Weasleys, he needed to plan. He would get the wood working tools later tomorrow.

Right now he was inside a Muggle hotel room, reading the book on wand making that he got from Ollivander.

Harry couldn't think about the wands right now. He couldn't concentrate.

What if some life or death thing was going to happen this year also? HA! He was just though two of them, even though they weren't action packed. Him finishing the contract back at home, saving his magic, and somehow made it out of Gringotts alive. Damned thug monsters.

He knew being a celebrity made his life a bit of a problem, but that was just plain stupid.

What's worse was that if the population learned about his first and second years at hogwarts, he would become even more popular. Passing the tests in his first year, fighting Voldamort for the first time, and killing a basilisk in his second year, once again fighting Voldamort, and saving a damsel in distress.

He knew that he worked with his friends on the first one, but the majority of the population would not see it that way, they would see the hero and his sidekicks. And the Basilisk? The only reason he is not known for killing that is because Harry did not show it off. He could easily have had the ministry down there. In fact, he just might.

He needed a place to stay to avoid his family, and to avoid the press when the harry potter sightings will come forward to him later on. It was bound to happen, that is why he almost always went shopping on different dates, and the reporters will never know when he is coming.

He decided to look at staff making.

"Ok, what is a staff made out of?" He was starting to read out loud.

"It is made out of many cores, and thus can be very disruptive, and that is why wizards and witches have mostly stopped using them." He stopped reading for a moment.

"Then why would me having one be useful?" He questioned. He continued.

"If you use the staff magic, you will be able to multiply the magical power of your spells by tenfold. But the cores can disagree, and blow up, destroying everything in a fifty foot radius, in all directions." Great. So he had to choose wisely.

"What cores do staffs normally use?" He muttered, wondering what he should use.

"All Staffs must use fifteen cores, at minimum. You my use a verity of cores, each one used different. But they almost always are from the same being." Why is that?

"Using the same material for cores will make the magic easier as the cores will not be trying to balance their powers to help you, and they can let you control the magic easier."

"But this can be bad. The more of the same you put in, the less powerful the staff. You must find a good balance."

"Each core must agree with the three next to it on each side in order to not blow up, thus making it hard to make. You may also use certain woods to smooth the agreements over. It will take about five months to form a good staff." Well, that WAS three months sooner.

Harry decided that if he was going to do this, He might as well do it quickly, before school begins this year. But he would need a way to fight, Muggle and Squib.

He had no time to learn how to fight with his fists, so he would get a gun with rubber bullets, A taser, and pepper spray. Maybe a few blades, but he did not know anything but swish-swish-stab.

Well, it's not like its rocket science.

Squibs used magical items, but he had no time for that, so he would get the three self defensive weapons first.

But how to get them? Money did not matter if he could not find a way to get to the store...Wait.

The Headmaster never could possibly have time to personally go buy stuff, the house elf's have to do it for him!

So, if he can get a house elf, he can do shopping for him!

"But how do I get a house elf?" Harry kicked a wall.

"I wonder if Dobby is still available..." Harry said. He looked around. No Dobby.

"Well, If he just popped up it would be just like some fanfiction...Wait, what's fanfiction? Never-mind." He shook himself, and focused.

"Ok, maybe it's in one of these books..." He looked at his trunk full of books.

He opened it, and sorted the books from years, and then looked at the titles. he then started to look at the titles, first year on. But he did not have to go past the first year, because he found the answer in a recommended first year book, titled /_What every noble house heir needs to know./_

Harry looked in the table of contents and found the house elf section.

_Chapter 11, section five, how to claim a free house elf._

"You must raise your wand, call upon all free house elves, (Or name one specifically. If you name one specifically skip to the next section.)" Harry did.

_Chapter 11, section six, how to claim a free house elf part two. naming a specific Elf._

"Raise your wand arm, Note: Wand not needed for elf claiming…That's Cool. Call upon the name of the elf you want, and make your offer though magic. You must offer honor of serving a noble house, or prominent/famous figure. Otherwise it will normally ignore you, and not respond to your call unless the house elf is five years without work, or has been given clothing personally by their master, the one who hires the elf, or their guardian. The elf will pop up, and accept your offer if it has agreed to become your house elf. Then seal the deal by shaking its hand."

Harry did as instructed, and called upon Dobby as he knew no other house elf.

"Dobby, I offer the honor of working for the noble house of potter, and the boy who lived, Harry James Potter."

He looked around, and Dobby popped up. He was wearing crappy clothing, and was trying hard not to cry.

"I accept Lord Potter." He then burst into tears, and was making a lot of noise.

Harry grabbed his hand, and shook it. An energy went up his arm, and he felt more powerful. He probably just got some of Dobby's magic into himself, or his magic just took some to analyze just in case of a fight.

Dobby stopped crying, and nodded his head.

"What dose master wishes of me to do?" Dobby said, trying to be a proper house elf.

"Hold on, let me make a list. I want you to buy what I write. I will hand you my debt card, and also take a bath…you stink." Harry said, showing him the baths, and leaves the debt card on the table.

"I want you to donate the books I take out of the suitcases to an orphanage, along with...one thousand Galleons. Can you do that?" He asked, giving the note book to harry.

"Dobby understands sir. Give me the list whenever you are ready." Dobby looked around the room, thinking about how he would clean it when he is done. He popped to the bathroom, and started to get clean.

Harry started to take out books, and put them into a pile, and was about to reach for his wand, when he realized that it was broken…and he would have broken the law if he did it anyway.

Harry got to write the list, and then started another list for Dobby to do later. Harry was half way done writing the new list when dobby was done in the bathroom. He handed Dobby the first list, and spoke to him.

"Dobby, I want you to advice me on matters, and you will not punish yourself. If you need a punishment, I will tell you." Harry said, but he would not punish Dobby unless he did something that killed someone, or threatened himself of friends.

Dobby nodded, and spoke also. "I understand Master Harry Potter Sir…You are too good…" Harry continued.

"I want you to buy the wood working tools first, and bring them to a store I am going to buy in Diagon alley. Ok? Also, after that, I need you to buy a few muggle self defense tools. Guns, Tasers, Pepper Spray, and knifes." Harry said.

"Yes Master Potter, Just call me when you buy the store, and I will deposited the weapons where Master Potter sir?"

"In my now

Dobby left with the debt card to go shopping.

Harry started to explore the hotel room, It was a four star hotel, it had the works. He looked at the telephone, and stared.

But he was a little young to be getting the option to have a call-girl put in here. Maybe it was the debt card, they must have recognized it, and they wanted to make sure he was comfortable. Magic has its perks.

He decided to not get one, he was simply to embarrassed. He would, but that is how the Malfoys operated.

Harry was VERY tempted though. He smacked himself; he was frickin fourteen years old! He would be considered a man in some civilizations! Was it even socially acceptable? He took a cold shower, got dressed, and walked out of the hotel, and decided to go see about the store.

It was night time, and some stores were closing. He kept on walking, and saw a store that was for sell.

He honestly just wanted a large place to work in peace, but he could sell his wares after a while.

He left quickly when he saw it was a voodoo shop. It took five more tries before he found a good one.

It was a three story, two basement, Condo really, turned into a shop. It had a kitchen, a potions room, a few bathrooms, and was connected to the Muggle electricity grid, as the owner paid a Muggle to make it, as Muggle made homes were harder to destroy. Most magical homes had no firm foundation, and unbinding its magic will make them collapse. The owner paid a magical builder to give it the normal wards and magical applications.

The fact that it used electricity made it unpopular with other parchment and cost the store costumers. It was a parchment store, what a waste in potential. And it had a for sell sign on the front. Well, might as well walk in. But he now had to question one thing….. Parchment?

Please. He would use text books from Muggle schools for quicker notes. More organized.

He would use parchment for homework and the like.

Forget quills, time for pens and pencils….

Harry looked at the only man in the room other then himself. He walked over to Harry, and started talking to him.

"Harry Potter? In my store? Well, It seems that this store has one or two surprises left for me." The man grabbed Harry's hand, shaking it, and spoke again.

"So, what does the great Harry Potter want in this humble shop? You're not here to buy it are you? That would be funny." The man laughed at his own expended. He would be too lucky to get his asking price.

"I would like to buy it." Harry said with a straight, no kidding face. He needed a place like this for his wood working, and this would be near perfect.

"Oh. Well, at least it will go to someone famous." He said, looking around the empty shop, a forlorn smile on his face.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably. "How much do you want for the place?"

The man looked at harry, turned around, grabbed two chairs, and then a small table, and popped up a Pizza, and Root Beer.

They bartered, and ate.

"Ok, so we have a deal?" The man said.

"Deal." The price he paid was twice as much as the asking price, but he got his way. Harry now owned the place.

The reason he paid twice the amount was because the man wanted a share of the shop he was going to open. Harry paid more to have that not so, and to take that option off the table.

The man got up. "I have already taken everything out of here, you can keep the furniture." He walked out of the place, and popped away.

Harry looked around, studying where outlets were on each floor. After two hours of mental studying, he called Dobby, and Dobby popped up.

"Dobby, are you almost done shopping?" Harry asked.

"Almost Master Potter! I am buying the last item!" Dobby squeaked.

"Good, when you are done, bring it all here, and organize it how you see fit. I will correct you if you get it wrong, just do your best." Harry gave Dobby a smile.

"Yes master Potter sir. Can you please tell me what image your seeking?" Dobby said looking around.

"Ok…well the wood working stuff would be in the first basement down stairs, same thing with the woods. The magical items made for wood working would be in the second basement. Bed room stuff on the second floor, study on the top, and make it look like a real store here on this floor."

Dobby nodded, popped away, came back in a few minutes with everything, and got to work.

Harry saw the key on the table, and grabbed it, then remembered that he was going to school here soon.

Harry sighed. He had to figure out how to get to here often during the school year.

"Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Yes master Potter?" Dobby asked, stopping his work. He was almost done putting everything to the right floor, just had to put everything in a stylish manner, which would be the hardest part.

"Do you know how I can get here and back to Hogwarts whenever I want?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master Potter. The come and go room had old relics in its storage option! Some good, and some dark, really dark. One of the neutral items was used by a dark wizard, and allows for teleportation from cabinet to cabinet." Dobby said, in the irritating, squeaky voice.

**Now he knew how someone like the Malfoy's could punish Dobby. He got annoying fast.** "**Do you know where they are?" Harry asked.** "**One is in the dark wizarding store that you visited in your second year Master Potter, the other is in the come and go room. The one in the come and go room needs to be repaired though." Dobby said, yet again squeaking his little voice grating his ears.** "**Ok Dobby, can you go buy the first one, BUT! Do not reveal my name, nor yours! Then Go to Hogwarts, and get me the other one from this come and go room…Dobby, what is they come and go room?"** "**The Come and Go room is a room where anything that the user needs or really wants is magically made in the room."** "**Really? So I can make rare items in there?"** "**Yes, by asking the room. But anything rare, powerful, expensive, or forbidden cannot leave the room. You can take other objects like a potion if you want, or you can make the rare, powerful, expensive, or forbidden items from scratch, and take them out if you want Master Potter. The room also can only be used for five days in a row, then everything inside it that is living is ejected, and the room moves putting everything that was made in the storage room."** "**Storage room?" Harry asked. Dobby mentioned a Storage room option, but that sounded more like a video game.** "**The storage room can only be accessed by thinking about the Storage room when accessing the Come and Go room." Dobby squeaked. Harry's eyebrow twitched.** "**Dobby, can you change your voice? It is kinda getting annoying." Harry said.**

"Oh, sorry Master Potter, this is Dobby's natural voice, if you wish to have it changed, I can use my magic to have everyone hear a deeper normal voice."

"Please do, as soon as possible, after you get the cabinets. I am going to walk back to the hotel, it's very late." Harry said, praying that this would work. He started walking.

Lets see, what happened today….

"I got out of the Dursleys home, got beaten by the goblins for a crime I did not commit, got healed, finding out I have a rare disease, got a hotel room, studied on wands and staffs, got Dobby, bought a store, and figured out the way to get out of Hogwarts whenever I need to. Time to go to bed." Harry said to no one in particular. It was dark, and no one was in the streets.

"Not yet you do." A voice that harry heard recently said behind him.

Harry turned around, and swings a punch, thinking it was a goblin.

A man step sides the punch, and whacks him in the legs with a cane, tripping him, than pressed the cane on Harry's chest.

"I am not here to hurt you, but if you want to fight a cripple squib, then you is a bigger fool then I thought." He said.

"You're no squib; you hit me with the curse!" Harry said, looking him in the eye.

"Yes, but that is because I have borrowed power in this cane." He offered his hand, and Harry took it.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I want to talk to you about Dumbledore." He replied.

"Alright, where too?" Harry asked, knowing that the hotel was not an option anymore.

"To a bar. I need to get slightly drunk, and so do you." He said, popping a few pills in his mouth.

"I am too young to go to a bar, and…are you taking drugs? Who are you?" He asked with a confused look.

"I am Dr. House, Grandfather of the Dr. House in America. Has no magic in him, but has the old family magical eyes."

They went to a bar, where the bar owner just nodded to Harry. So they did not follow the rule about underage drinking. Interesting.

"And to answer your question…Yes these are drugs, I took on the habit when I met my Grandson, he has the same medical problem with his leg as I do, but different leg. His way works better also. I liked his style, and thought it was very modern. So I copied it." He said, popping more pills.

"When did you meet him? And I never heard of either of you." Harry said.

"You would not hear of my grandson, because he is not born yet. In one of the adventures I had with Dumbledore, we traveled though time, and I meet my grandson in the year 2002. I know Dumbledore, he is the dark spot of the light." House said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore is using you. You cannot trust Dumbledore; he had to have known about this soul shard, I taught him and Madam Pomfray in a two week training seminar. They would not have missed it." He said knowingly.

"What is your relationship to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I was his teacher, then his fellow adventurer, then his enemy, then his acquaintance, and now you're forewarning." The Doctor said.

"Ok, so they know about the soul shard, you said it was from Voldamort most likely, why would they wait to get rid of it?" Harry asked.

"They want to use you as a pawn, upgrading you to a knight, but never the king." House said, looking around the bar, finally their drinks came, straight shots of vodka.

Harry tried, but sputtered the drink, it BURNED going down.

"Dear GOD!" Harry said.

"Wimp." House said.

"What is the cane anyway? You are a squib, but can use magic." Harry said, trying to divert attention from the fact that he cannot hold his liquor.

"It is a squib tool. It takes the little magic that we squibs make, and magic from a donator and holds it in there. But it lowers our life span, because the magic we naturally have makes us healthy, and the cane uses it. We can only do weak spells with a wand. I couldn't kill you with the killing curse even if I tried." He said.

Harry gave him a look of disbelief.

"How do I get one?"

"You make it, but you don't need one. You're getting your wand fixed, right? If you want to just deflect spells from hitting you, take these amulets, I have extras. They deflect the three magic's. Mental, Body, and Soul. They only block the attack once, than the shield fails. But it reflects the attack back at the user, watered down. If a killing curse hits it, it will deflect it, but it will only knock out the attacker." House said.

"Yeah." Harry said, somewhat understanding. "Ok, so tell me more about Dumbledore." Harry said, changing the topic.

And after an hour of House telling Harry things about Dumbledore, his history. Harry told him in a short summary what Dumbledore has done with him, and Harry knew the truth about Dumbledore using him. House got drunk, and Harry called a cab for House.

Harry was slightly buzzed_. (Half drunk more like it.)_

Harry walked to the hotel, and saw the last person he wanted to at the time.

Dumbledore was there.

"Harry, good to see you." The Headmaster said, his hand on his wand, but not drawn.

"Headmaster, why are you here?" Harry asked, fists clenched. He had the shields up, if invisible.

"Why are you away from the Weasleys?" The old man said, getting to the point.

"I needed to take care of a few things, if I did them with the Weasleys, I would have had reporters all over me, and one of them is ratting me out, knowingly or not." Harry said.

"You have to come with me Harry, to the Weasleys." Dumbledore said. The great Twinkling Child Molester reached for Harry, and Harry smacked the hand away, and was about to tell him that he met Dr. House.

What Harry doesn't know, is that at the same time Dumbledore was invading Harry's mind with all his mental power. The amulet reflected the spell, and put Harry in control.

Then Harry was inside Dumbledore's mind, and could see everything. Dumbledore was tied up in his own mind, unable to do anything.

Harry looked at Dumbledore's past, his future plans, and absorbed the info.

Dumbledore becoming a wizard, the fact that he is gay, all of Dumbledore's knowledge, personal secretes, The Prophecy, the reason Harry was at number 4, everything that happened.

Then he saw a memory, about right after the death of his parents.

Dumbledore's memory

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was thinking of where to put little harry. He could put him at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey..._

_Sirius walked up and punched the Headmaster._

_"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE HIM AT THOSE HATERS! I WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Sirius yelled, more than a little angry._

_"Sirius, I don't-" Sirius kicked him in the gut, and then punched him in the face._

_"Bullshit, you honestly were thinking of putting him with the assholes. I KNOW YOU ALBUS!" He roared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, wiping blood from his mouth. It was years since anyone had the nerve to punch him._

_"Alright, as godfather it's up to you. However he needs to be with blood for the wards to work." The headmaster was getting ready to kill Sirius for the crimes of defecting to Voldamort._

_"I can't live with him, not yet. I got to hunt down Pettigrew. He was the secret keeper for James." Sirius glared at the headmaster._

_"I thought you were? I was going to take you in…" The headmaster lied. He was about to kill him flat out. But now that there was doubt, he was going to find the truth._

"_But now….Put down your metal shields, you're about to be mind raped wither you like it or not." The professor held his hand out, and it was glowing with power._

_Sirius let him in his mind, and the headmaster tore though his mind, and found the truth._

_"I cannot bring this into court, it's not legal. Do you have any proof?" He was now worried. If he got his facts wrong about this, then what about everything else? He normally would just vouch for Sirius, and then he would be ok. But Harry needed to stay with Lily's family. Even though it might not work, there was a chance._

_"Nothing." Sirius was about to legally wise kill a man in cold blood._

_"I will take in Pettigrew. Not you." The headmaster said, trying to stop him with logic. He wanted to have harry put with his family, but he did not want to have him be put to death._

_"NO, he is responsible for their deaths, I will have Justice for James, and Lily! Harry may have got their killer, but not the rat that ironically ratted them out!" Sirius walked out, and sealed his fate._

_"So mote it be." The headmaster muttered._

_He known the wish of harry's godfather, But he could not respect the wish that man who was heading for Azkaban. Harry was just too important._

End Dumbledore's memory inside Dumbledore's mind still

Harry was very angry. He now knew everything Dumbledore knew, and all thanks to Dumbledore using the most powerful mind rape spell on Harry that he knew, and it backfired.

Harry now had years of spells, knowledge, and dirty little secrets to use now. But A bitch Dummy dork was going to oblivate him when he got out, that is what Dumbledore would do.

So Harry oblivated him in his mind, put in a memory of him getting drunk on the job, a burled memory of having Harry return, and Harry called the phoenix and got out of Dumbledore's mind.

Little did Harry or Dumbledore know, was that Harry was going to slowly be overwhelmed by Dumbledore's memories, and turn into a mini him, and the soul shard was the only thing standing in the memories way from ruling Harry's body. This would happen in about six months.

Out of Dumbledore's mind

"Oh..." The headmaster said, holding his head, than Fawkes came, grabbed the headmaster, and took him to the office.

"Well, that worked out well." Hary said, feeling different.

Harry went into the hotel, and fell asleep on the bed.

At least he tried to.

Dobby Popped in with a loud CRACK, and Harry jumped.

"Dobby! Jezz, don't make me jump like that! Anyway, are you done?"

"Yes master." Dobby said, his voice sounding deeper, and also a little tired. Harry was not just tired, but he was also getting tired of the 'Master' thing, so he spoke up.

"Dobby, thank you for your hard work, and thank you for changing your voice. But I am getting tired of the Master, or Lord stuff. Speck and act freely, alright? This yes master stuff is getting a little old."

Dobby got right up, and hugged Harry's leg for all he was worth.

"Thank you Harry Potter, you truly are a great wizard." Dobby said, crying.

Harry did not know how to think. This was a lot more awkward hearing a normal voice say these kinds of things.

"Dobby, I am just me, don't look at my status in the world, look at me as a normal person, please. I get enough of that as is." Harry said, deciding that it was getting more annoying then the master thing.

Dobby backed off, nodded, shook a little, and steam popped out of his ears, and his face turned red.

Harry ran up to the elf, "Dobby, are you alright!" Dobby stopped.

"I had to stop myself from praising you for being so gracious, that would have been against your wishes, I was fighting the temptation harry sir." Dobby got to the kitchen and started getting to work, to make breakfast for tomorrow.

Harry went to bed, looking at the time. It was one in the morning. Shit.

3095329583029854

Harry's Dream scape.

095824-95234-502-340

Harry was sorting though Dumbledore's memories.

They getting sorted in his mind, from knowledge, experience, personality, and the fact that dumbass was gay.

He could do nothing about Dumbledore's memories, as all of his personality that was similar to Harry's quickly joined his own, like nothing happened. This is when Harry will now start acting differently, in combination of his own personality.

Sooner or later his own personality would be absorbed by the larger force Harry took in, and become someone completely different.

But he would never know until it was too late.

He was grinning, because he knew so much! He knew how to master the elements, how to make WANDS, how to control a Dementor, how to sword fight, how to use a machine gun from WW2, how to make potions, how to make explosives the muggle way.

It turned out that Dumbledore was in world war one, and two, put in the war by force as a young English man, fighting with gun, sword, and wand.

Anyway, this was grand, he knew so much now! And he was still a little kid mentally! (For now…) He was not some old man, he just had the knowledge of things, the experience of those things, but he was just a young man that knew too much.

Harry was happy, and he let his mind rest for the rest of the night…

(Five minuets later.)

The bloody sun was rising, his body was well rested, but his mind was tired.

"Well, time to get to work." He said, getting up, feeling tired. He knew he had to go to the weasels soon…where did that come from? Oh well.

234987340867349068340958340

Tell me how I did, And we can leave it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry, but I must go to Texas, and be with my grandma in these trying times.

I will not up date for a while on ANY of my stories. My friend will do bata work, and talk on Challengers challenge chat room, to get opinions.

Please understand dear readers…that blood comes before anything. NO. MATTER. WHAT.


	4. Chapter 4

I AM BACK! And a longer chapter just for you guys that reviewed!

OK, First I want to thank verox29, GinnyLover14, Kharneth666, NullFactor, and Golddust () for the reviews.

ALL: Believe it or not, I have not read the books for a few years, I have though read a few fanfictions. I am re-reading to get reacquainted with them.

I hope that you ALL will continue to point out my errors, so that I may refine my story, and my writing. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I am a dude, the owner is a (Now old) Lady. Get real.

-437-943872-49379-87-689274304328-6276457-5987245-456-54-906

Harry woke up, and looked at the time. He could not sleep anymore. It was 6: 30 A. M.

Harry walked to the bathroom, thinking, and did his morning routine. (You know what I mean, If you don't do this, I highly advise this for the sake of everyone you know.)

"So Dumbledore is my enemy also…Should I leave Hogwarts?"

He shook his head. No.

That would be a good idea if he was anyone else. He was going to be shoved in that damned tournament, one way or the other. He would die if he won't compete. So how to do this?

He would form a plan. The challenges were not worked up yet, but he knew some of Dumbledore's ideas.

Fighting a group of Dementor's…Harry would be good at that.

A Tomb Rader type challenge, to test Ancient rune studies and how quick the Champions are on their feet. Harry was supposed to have Hermione help him with that.

A transfiguration challenge, where Harry was supposed to get his animagus form, or perform the ritual on a neutral animal, the Deer, to become a metamorphous.

Harry knew that the tests were chosen by way of voting between the five judges.

He would petition for the tournament to be 'equal' by asking for the other two schools to let one more player for their schools. They would jump on it, and it would be fair.

(Awesome idea from another writer who I give credit to, I'm not going to take his idea completely, just that little bit about two more champions.)

His stomach growled. "I wish I ate last night. Heh, and here I was thinking that new found knowledge was going to keep me from doing stupid things." He shook his head, and continued cleaning himself.

Five minutes later he got out, and finished his morning routine. He got dressed, got out of the bathroom, and smelled something good.

He saw Dobby getting breakfast cooked, and Harry then saw seven owls poking at the hotel window. He let the window open, and they dropped a letter each.

Well, breakfast can wait a few minutes.

He separated the letters, two from Hogwarts, one from Gringotts, and the rest form the Ministry of Magic.

He opened the Ministry letters already knowing that he was going to get nailed for underage magic.

_Dear Harry Potter_

_You are here by expelled from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for underage magic._

_Signed Dolores Jane Umbridge Senior Under-Secretary_

Harry sighed, and opened the next one.

_Dear Harry Potter_

_Due to the evidence found, you are not expelled from Hogwarts. YET. Please await further Owls for more information. Do not leave the country._

_Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

Harry gave a weak smile. At least he was not kicked out school yet.

_Dear Harry Potter_

_We have found that you have used a defensive spell from a squib amulet, which reflected a mind type form of magic, which unknown. Thus you did not break the law completely, but you used magic in a muggle area._

_Due to this, you will have another trial. We will send you an owl when a trail is appointed._

_Percy Ignatius Weasley Junior Minister_

Harry opened the next one, a little hopeful.

_Dear Harry Potter_

_Your court case will be secluded for one week before school._

_Percy Ignatius Weasley Junior Minister_

That was good; the meeting was in nine days.

He opened the next one, it was the Gringotts letter.

_Dear Lord Potter_

_We most humbly apologize for our servants actions yesterday._

_There are a few matters that we find most disturbing after being notified of everything that has happened._

_First, why you have never been receiving our mail. We personally thought we have been sending mail back and forth, and now find that the person we thought of as a friend was really a poser. We are slightly ashamed of that._

_We have found that a scam artist was working with a few political figures upon further examination. We have legitimized your business, and compensated you, and will notify you off all business changes and things you must personally attend to._

_Second, why you are malnourished? When we have learned of that, we were out for blood, so to speak. You are a celebrity, if not totally rich, still an influential person._

_We have magically found where you were staying ever since your parent's death, and have legally questioned your family. We have found them unworthy of having children for such favoritism, manipulation, and slight cruelty._

_We have set a full investigation case for child protection services, and will notify you with the updates._

_We also are sending you a few potions to use to counter the malnourishment, and even give you some growth and muscle that you should have earned. Work out a little, and use one at each meal. The potions will make you a little more hungry than normal. DO NOT DOUBLE DOSE!_

_Third, If you did not realize your slight wealth, does this mean that you do not realize your Fame, Rank, and status? That was most troubling, as you have much influence in the world._

_We have studied further into your past by looking at your family, and you do not know how good you should have had it._

_Because of you have defeated the dark lord, you have become an Icon, and thus have lee-way in most court cases that would pin someone down. Like that under-age magic case you had, if you had known about your fame, you would have been let off the hook._

_You are a mid-class lord, thus you have pure-blood rights, regardless of your mother being a muggle._

_Because of you being an icon in the wizarding world, and being a mid-class lord, you have the power of a high-class family, like the Malfoy family for example._

_You do not have a vote on the Wizengamot. But you can get one if you were to show something legendary, or if you are voted on. What we mean by legendary, is something like earning the order of Merlin 1st class, and save at least one hundred lives, or one soul._

_The Wizengamot has about fifty members, each are inherited, voted on, or earn their spot._

_We hope that you continue to do business with us. Once again we are deeply sorry for our mistakes._

_Queen Ruby Blade & King Draco Fang, with assistance of Griffin Rippedclaw._ (Yes, they are made up, and un-original, and un-imaginative. Get over it.)

Harry shook his head.

Dumbledore already knew of all of that, and was not even getting money out of the deal, he just used it as black mail material to get his way in many things.

The letter did have a point though; he could use his fame to get out of the court case. In fact there were laws letting famous people do that. He just and to send it off to the minster of magic, and he would be clear.

Harry grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote a quick message to him, and gave it to Hedwig.

"Ok, I need you to bring this to the minster of magic, alright?" Hedwig hooted, and nipped him. Then she flew out the window, and Dobby yelled.

"HARRY SIR! I made you breakfast!"

Harry was very glad to have a house elf when he saw the breakfast.

It had everything, but in slightly over manageable amounts. He doubted he could eat it all, and Harry hated wasting.

"Harry sir, a package came for you, from the goblins, it took five owls to fly it over!" Dobby said, grabbing hold of the package.

On the package it said: TO HARRY JAMES POTTER. WARNING: BREAKABLE! And it showed an image of a glass with a broken edge shattering over and over again.

He grabbed it, thanked Dobby, and opened it.

It held the potions that the king and queen sent; he grabbed one, and asked Dobby a question.

"Dobby, how did you know I had to have more food than normal?" He started to drink the potion. It was a bright green potion, and had golden flakes in it.

"Dobby did not know sir, Dobby always makes more then he needs to. Dobby must eat also."

"Then eat!"

"Dobby can't sir, not in front of you."

"Why?"

"Because House elf's eat a lot of food very fast, and they cannot control themselves, and they over eat. A good house elf will make enough food for both the master, and him/herself and eat when the master is done, in order to both clean up all the food, and eat the right amount."

"That's...Interesting." Harry said, looking at Dobby in a new light. Not even Dumbledore knew that one.

He ate, and ate, and ate, and when his stomach felt full, all of a sudden it was empty.

"WTF!" He yelled, felling his used to be satisfied gut, which was now rumbling.

He ate more, and the table was half way empty of food now.

"Ahh. Ok, now for us to work after I let this sit for a few minutes, and you eat." Harry got up, and started walking to the couch.

Harry sat down on the couch, and looked outside, and opened the two Hogwarts letters that he got.

One was from Dumbledore explaining that he was not expelled, and telling him that there was a meeting to happen when he got to school. The other was a list of those years' books, and items that he needed to get, recommended items and books, and items he should not bring to school.

Harry looked back at Dobby, and saw the food gone, the dishes clean, and Dobby patting his gut with a smirk.

"Come on dobby, after we are done here today, we are going to the Weasleys." Harry got his robes, and put them on over his clothes. He looked at the time. 7:00 A. M.

"Yes Harry Potter sir!"

They went to the shop, and finished up. He organized everything, and got it ready. It was very easy because He wanted to get things over with at the bank, so he decided to take a break, and go there. He left Dobby to get things finished once he told him to work on the bed room, the last room to be completed. He looked at the time again…It was 7: 30 A. M.

He then went to Gringotts, where he was 'asked' to go to another room by angry looking goblins.

'Why am I always in for a rude surprise whenever I come here?'

He was escorted to a privet room, and he saw two thrones, a table, and a bunch of chairs.

In these chairs was a bunch of goblins, and in the throne was a male goblin, and a female goblin. The King and Queen.

He was a chair at the end of the table nearest to him. He looked at the king, then at the chair, and then the king again, and then spoke. "My I sit down? Or am I going to continue being harassed by your guards?" The king stiffened, and nodded.

'_This boy has balls, and was not a kiss up that gives gifts.'_ He likes this new harry more than the other already.

"You do not speak to the king that way brat!" A guard growled, and was about to hit him, Harry reacted by catching the fist and bitch slapping him. The king growled, the guard smirked evilly at Harry, in 'you're about to get it.' way.

The king got up, and started to punch the guard, and not harry, just as Harry suspected. None stepped up to help him. Once the King finished a combo of punches, he stepped back slightly; the guard saw this as an opening, and tried to fight back, but was easily beaten into the ground, knocked out.

The king then dragged him to the door, and tossed him out.

The king then grabbed the chair, pulled it, and spoke. "Yes Lord Potter, you may sit. We have to talk."

The king walked back to his throne, and the Queen kissed the king, and complimented him for 'still having it.' The king just grinned, knowing that he was going to get some tonight.

Harry nodded, and sat down. A high ranking Goblin is often accused of not being strong enough to be in that position and he just proved that he can still kick ass.

Harry spoke. "So, I come here to see about my business, what the hell it is, to see how it is doing, where it is, and if I can open another. And I get summoned to see King Draco Fang, and Queen Ruby Blade. It must be serious." (AN: No harry, Black is not here.)

"You are here to discuss wither you are going to be banking here or not." A goblin said, getting impatient.

"Lord Potter, You are the owner of the wealthiest poster business out there, and have minor shares in a few companies." Another said.

"What are they exactly? Can I have a list? Or do you expect me to know what you're talking about without ever even being in one of them knowingly?" Harry said, glaring at both goblins, and the shrunk back into their chairs.

Goblins have a system like wolves. The meanest, strongest, and most skilled will be the boss.

You can do this with words and with force, a good mix is recommended. Dumbledore was very good at cowing goblins that tried to treat him any less then his title.

The experience of Dumbledore's past with the goblins tells him how to handle this, so he was following its advice.

A goblin got up, and handed him a list, then sat back down.

The list describe each business he owned shares, A poster company he owned privately, a theme park, a health insurance company, and the company that makes the FIREBOLT brooms, and a bunch of minor companies that sell random things.

"Ok...So where is all the money?" Harry said, knowing that those companies were well off. The goblins chuckled. The king spoke.

"Yes, and as the letter that we sent says, we can take care of this. If you let us. If you don't you must wait to control it until you are of age."

Harry paused. He wanted to make a new shop; he would do that later, so he could wait. First he had to make merchandise anyway. The goblins can make sure that he would have no problems with opening a shop if he wanted too. If he gave the goblins what they wanted, he could get what he wanted and more. Time to let Dumbledore's experience speak.

"I will give you a chance. You king Draco Fang, none of your advisers can get into it, only YOU. Or the queen if she feels like it." Harry said, smiling at the queen, smirking at the advisers to the king.

The advisers looked angry; they obviously wanted the glory of controlling a vast financial empire. The king looked startled, this was the kind of thing that a pro would do, only trust it to the one with the most to lose if he messed up. The king.

Goblins can lose their rank if they do poorly in their jobs, so he had to do well.

The king smirked, this was the challenge of a life time, and goblins will remember his name for a thousand years, wither it was in a good way or a bad way, he would be remembered. This boy was bestowing an honor that he would have been forced to give to another if asked to recommend someone else.

The king rose. So did Harry.

"Do you know of the goblin honor system?" The king said, pulling out a dagger, and glared at Harry.

"Yes. Dumbledore told me of it, yesterday after what happened." Harry said, glaring right on back. It was half true, Harry took that info. Dumbledore did not tell him, but close enough to the truth.

"Good, Now the blood pact. To insure that I will not betray your trust." The King said, tossing the dagger to harry.

Harry caught it by the blade, and let it cut him. He grabbed it by his other hand, and pulled. It cut deeper, and the king did the same with another dagger.

Dumbledore's memories of doing this were not as painful as he remembered.

Harry and the king traded daggers, and cut their other hand.

The king called for a medic, and spoke to Harry.

"I will not fail your business." The king then returned to his throne, and the medic arrived, and told the medic to work on Harry first, as part of tradition.

Because harry did this, he now has the kings loyalty, and thus the Goblins loyalty. Trusting a goblin to look after your gold was a high honor, thus banking became a good job for them.

The honor has watered down, and honor by battle has increased higher because of this, thus causing the goblin wars that happen every one hundred or so years.

But this, this was a very large amount of gold, enough to harm the bank if he wanted to go to another.

A lot of old goblin laws and traditions went into play in this matter, and the advisers will be watch dogs on the kings case in order to inflict damage on him in order to become king themselves.

But the goblins by honor will not betray the king, so they will only blow the whistle if the king betrays Harry.

This was very good for Harry, let their greed fight the greed of each other to keep them honest.

Harry got up, so did everyone else but the queen. The king declared the meeting over, and Harry responded in the appropriate manner. "I trust you King Draco Fang, do it well."

Harry left, and the king chuckled.

"That boy really is something else; he did a win-win political maneuver so well, that no one can complain without looking foolish. Each of you get the chance to become king if I fail, we all get a lot of money for the company, his business is going to be doing better, everyone is happy." he looked at his watch, and spoke.

"This is the second person to do such a thing in over a thousand years; he had to have help from Albus Dumbledore." The king sat down, and started to get treated.

The advisers nodded, and the king continued. "I want someone to check and see if Lord Potter is being manipulated by him. Do not be caught." The king said, and a goblin got up, and walked out of the room after bowing to the king.

98765349875634985632948576

Outside Gringotts

0239857324098509385

Harry walked out, wounds healing as he walked. He looked at a clock in the middle of the Alley, it was 8:00 A. M.

He had thirty minutes until the Weasley boys woke up and got ready for breakfast.

He walked over to the store, and read the list that the goblins gave him.

He had no shares in any shops that worked with wood besides a major broom company. Oh well, not like he needed their help anyway. He would learn in this 'Come and Go' room. Maybe he could get a teacher in there.

59874598734-987435987054987645

The shop.

39825743987

Harry walked into the shop, and saw that Dobby was getting the place ready. The ground floor was just like walking into a store, but none of the goods were on show.

"Wonderful Dobby, this is very, very good! Where did you get all of this?" Harry waved his hand around the room.

"I bought it sir! I did as you have requested sir!" Dobby said loudly, and very enthusiastically. But not squeaky.

Harry shook his head. Time to be getting ready to leave for the Weasleys,

He loved the Weasleys, they are too stupidly innocent to hate for too long. One of the lightest pure blood families in England. They were manipulated by Dumbledore, but after the first year they started to defy Dumbledore on some things, and Dumbledore convinced them that if they loved Harry, they would help defend him. That was a given, but they did not know how, so they relied on Dumbledore for that, not questioning him when it came to Harry's safety.

Ron, Ginny, the twins, Bill, and Charlie did not know. Mostly because Bill and Charlie were gone so often, and the others were too young. Percy wanted nothing to do with it, and had his memory wiped, but he knew something was going down.

Bill and Charlie were to know later...today in fact if Dumbledore's memory if correct.

Harry would not think about that right now, first he had to find out what to do with this place.

Originally he was going to have it so that he can make his own money, but what's the use? He had enough money as is.

It was 8:10 AM.

875-4038976-958476-2398457698

Him and Dobby teleported VIA Dobby to the hotel, and he asked Dobby to take him to the Weasleys, than everything that was his.

He was going to shock the Weasleys, and piss Hermione off at the same time because of the house elf.

must be almost done with making breakfast right now, and the boys are about to wake up. He checked his watch, it was 8:15 and told dobby it was time.

They did a last minute check of everything, and Dobby spoke.

"Are we ready to go sir?"

Harry nodded, and they left.

409867354=986754-39876

Molly Weasley was angry. Harry, the poor dear was on his own, in diagon alley. She told Dumbledore to make sure that Harry would be ok, and He told her that he personally would take care of the problem. She really was worried for the boy. She knew he needed to die in order for people to kill he-who-must-not-be-named, but Harry the poor dear was just not ready to die. It was not right, not right at all.

That is why she agreed to take care of him when Dumbledore asked her to look out for him at 9 3/4, and to watch out for him in the second year, and third year, and take him to the world cup this year.

She did feel some motherly instinct toward the boy, and wanted his poor existent to be a little happy before it had to end. One life for the world is worth it. He-who-must-not-be-named is too dangerous to let live, and if cost Harry's life, then it would be worth it.

But that boy can really piss her off, he just told them he needed to get a few things, and would come back in three days, so he would be back tomorrow if Dumbledore did not get him to came back early. It was hard to be angry at the boy for very long, she now was just worried sick.

She was thinking of putting his name on the clock, but each time she tried, it was at mortal peril, lost, or stuck in-between home and school.

This is because Harry never considered the Dursley place his home, he considered Hogwarts his home. The clock could not tell the difference, and either could harry. Or so she believed.

"Poor child." She was about to cry again. Poor Harry, away from loving people when he has so little time to live.

"I am not poor." harry said, with intent to shock her. He was reading her mind the whole time, and was glad that this was where she stood. She actually cared for him, and did not think of him like some weapon to use against Voldamort.

She whipped around, and saw Harry, and a house elf.

She gave Harry a fierce hug, and scolded him for worrying her like that.

"Now harry, as much as I am glad to see you, why do you have a house elf?" she looked at Dobby with a critical eye, she was good with elfs, and the Weasley family would have a few if they were not a low class pure blood family. But that is not to say that the family never used any, it just that elfs normally left as soon as possible for more glory.

Yes, house elfs are glory hogs.

"I read about claiming a house elf in one of the Hogwarts recommend books. I called upon dobby, and dobby accepted." Harry said, fully knowing what she was thinking. She nodded.

She was thinking about how much more efficient Harry will be with a house elf.

"Good. You can have him work around the house, go up stairs to ron's room, then wake the boys and the girls up for breakfast. And harry." Harry looked at her.

"We have Hermione, and another girl you never met before, she is here renting a room we added, but she likes to sleep in the same room as the other girls, to insure no boys will try anything." Harry knew who the girl was, it was Tonks. She was to supervise Harry, as Dumbledore had no idea what happened. Harry knew what Dumbledore would do, harry had a copy of his experience. Dumbledore would think that whatever happened worked since Harry was back 'home'.

"If Hermione doesn't like that you have an elf, oh well. I will explain to her why elfs need to work." Molly turned around and Harry shook his head.

"Master, may I study this house before I get to work? I want to know what I am dealing with." Dobby has a critical eye all over the place.

Harry nodded his head. "Of course Dobby, I understand."

A house elfs magic is a fine mix of yin and yang so to speak. Doing work suppress the evil in them, and if they become corrupt, they go on a five minuet period of insanity, often killing everything around them with magic, and then dying because their magical cores do not work anymore.

Doing work insures the balance is kept. Working as slaves helps, because the elfs NEED to work. People have tried wages, but the elfs got greedy, and no one would hire them because of that, so they reverted back to slaves to save themselves.

Really slavery was the best way for elfs, because any other way can make it too easy to kill them. But because they had chosen at one point, they took some chose with them when they became slaves again.

They got a say when it came to accepting a new master. If they were not glorious enough, they could say no. It was etched in magic it's self for good. No use in arguing.

Harry walked into Ron's room, and looked at the boy. He decided to read his mind, and shook his head at what he saw.

Ron was holding the quidditch world cup, in a quidditch field, in front of millions, screwing a veela, who was interchanging into famous witches, or muggle actresses, or just hot women, or Hermione, or EWWWW! The ugly chick that loves Malfoy! METAL BURN! And harry KNEW Ron's junk was not the size of a telephone pole. What a perverted dream, like from out of some animated porno.

Great, he forgot about the knowledge of sex in his mind that Dumbledore had. Now harry knew more about sex then any teenager could know, magical or otherwise.

_(Side note: Some gays do have sex with females to avoid being caught being gay...you see this in places where being gay is punishable by death, like middle east countries.)__

_(Another side note that I found out when reading about the history of Egypt in a book: Egypt was one of the first to do this, due to the rich paying gays to rape male opponents in politics to make themselves in higher standing. This was stopped quickly, as those in power did not want that to happen to them.)_

Ok, time to wake the great sleeping wanker. Harry thought, and called dobby, and asked for ice cold water. Dobby nodded his head, and popped away.

Dobby came back, and gave harry a glass, and Dobby popped away.

Harry walked up to Ron, and poured the glass over his balls.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron yelled.

Harry was laughing his ass off, so it was easy for Ron to kick said ass.

"What the bloody hell was that for? You ruined my favorite dream!"

"Ron, let me tell you something, you will think oh shit after that."

Ron nodded his head, getting changed due to his wet clothing. He was still angry…

"I can read minds, so I know what dream you're talking about." Harry watched Ron freak out, and he spoke up.

"Ha, good one harry. Let's see here, can you prove it?" Ron was confident, and knew that Harry was lying.

"Guess a number, then Rock paper scissors, then describe the dream if I got them right. Right?" Harry said, making Ron's jaw drop.

"OK...Guess?"

"15" Harry was dead right, but Ron lied. "Wrong, it was..." Then they both started to speck at the same time. **"52, NO!, 40, 102, 75, 30! Stop copying me before I can- SHUT UP!"**

"OK, fine, nice trick. On to Rock, Paper, Scissors." Harry beat Ron each time, and then tried to trick Harry by thinking one thing, and doing another, but all Harry did was do the one he was thinking, as the thought he should do the opposite of the one the was thinking, in order to have the same as Harry.

"The dream was you holding the quidditch world cup, in a quidditch field, in front of millions, screwing a veela, who was interchanging into famous witches, muggle actresses, Hermione, and that ugly chick that loves Malfoy. Oh, and you have delusions of size."

Ron's mouth opened and closed. "Bloody hell, do not say that to ANYONE." Ron said.

"So long as you don't mention the mind reading to anyone. In-fact wizards oaths." Harry replied.

Ron agreed, because he did not want ANYONE to know about his dreams. They did the oaths, and got it over with. _**(Oaths do not count.)**_

"Now, your mom wants us all down for breakfast. Go get Bill and Charlie, and Percy. I will get the twins, and the girls." Harry wanted to see his other best friend, and potential love interest.

"Fine, I wanted to see Bill and Charlie anyway." Ron said, walking off.

Harry ran to the twins, and woke them up by banging on their door screaming that the owner of Zinkos was here to hire them by force. They came out wands drawn.

The twins looked at Harry.

"Harry, great to" One twin started

"See you." The other continued, than they interchanged speaking.

"Did you have"

"A nice summer?"

"No, no I did not. Your mom wants you guys to come down for breakfast." He said in an overly happy voice.

"Harry, before you go,"

"Never joke about that again."

"We want to open our own shop,"

"And Zinkos trying to do that would ruin our dreams."

"Alright guys, chill. Just don't use me as a test subject, and I will be fine." Harry walked away, and knocked on the girl's door.

"FRED, GET THE HELL AWAY YOU BLOODY PRICK!" A voice yelled.

"Funny, I did not know I changed my name, and I did not know you called your best friend that!" Harry replied, knowing that Hermione was the one that yelled.

Hermione opened the door, she, and Tonks, were half naked, getting ready for the day. Ginny was already ready.

"Harry!" Hermione hugged Harry when she was in just a bra and panties. (Inward grin.)

Tonks did not care, and Ginny was blushing. Hermione forced harry into the room, and onto a sofa. After about five seconds of her talking, and him answering questions, he stopped her.

"Hermione, your still dressed inappropriately, and you sat on my lap, if I did not know better, I would think you were interested in little old me." Harry grinned as she jumped, and got dressed. Harry checking her out the whole time and readjusted his baggy jeans, and Ginny glaring at both him and Hermione.

Tonks looked at him with an amused look. "Hey, she is the one that pulled me in, and sat on a healthy teenage boys lap half naked, how do you THINK I am going to react?"

"I guess you're right. My name is tonks." She put a sexy night gown on. (They exist...)

"You're not dressed either as I see…." He was definitely checking her out. "You're in a night gown?" Harry was unsure wither she was going out like THAT. Half the males will get hard on's.

"I just change the clothing, I can do it with my favorite clothing." She changed it into a nice outfit, and her hair changed into a bubble gum pink. This was something Dumbledore did not know. Cool. He was slightly smarter than Dumbledore!

"Metamorph huh? Cool. That has to be useful." Harry commented. Damn, Dumbledore knew that most of the time you had to be born one, but you can become one, by sacrificing two virgins at midnight at the beginning of Halloween, and the end of Halloween, and drawing a ruin in blood on each of the corpses, then throw them into the fire you sacrificed the virgins in front of before the next day is over.

It sounded dark, but it can be done with an animal, and most people did not know that. But humans were the best to use for the ritual, the next best for some reason was a deer, a doe really.

Well, that's four random doe dying this year.

"Yeah, it can get you out of all sorts of trouble. Like this one time..." They continued to have a conversation that Ginny, and Hermione join into, the conversation turned when Hermione mentioned the way to become one.

"Isn't there a dark ritual to become one? Sacrificing two virgins at both midnights on Halloween, and drawing a ruin in blood on each of the corpses, then throw them into the fire you sacrificed the virgins in front of before the next day is over?"

"That is right. But it is dark because humans are the best thing to give up." Tonks said grimly.

"Doe are the next best thing." Harry said. They looked at him. "What, Dumbledore told me that. It is dark because most people want perfect metamorphic ability, and hunting a doe can be hard for a wizard, as they can sense magic, can see most invisibility, and can hear and smell past spells. This is why Muggles are much better hunters then Wizards or Witches."

They continued to look at him Ginny and Hermione believed him, but tonks was skeptical.

"If you don't believe me, look up Deer in magical textbooks. That is one of the few things Deer can be used for, but they are noted for resisting magical beings." Harry said.

They walked in a simple silence, and they got to food.

They ate, and they got excited over the match, they were leaving today for the cup, to get ready at the camp, and then watch the match the next day.

However the family was a little cross with harry not coming when he should have, Harry in turn explained himself.

"All I wanted to do was my own shopping, and when I went to the bank, and the goblins detained me and started to interrogate me, it was not until I gave wizards oath that I am Harry Potter did they let me go. I got very quick service once I threatened to take my accounts away, I got a Check card, the Debt cards of the wizarding world, and went shopping, and stayed at a nice muggle hotel. Dumbledore and I talked; he was drunk at the time. He convinced me to come here a day early. I went back to the bank to take care of a few things and apparently a lot of things have been happening in my life that I did not approve of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know of the poster company that sells posters of stars? And we were wondering how they got my pictures? Well apparently a group of people have made that under my name, and have been diverting my fan-mail, bank mail, and official mail expect for 'official' mail not related to Gringotts, and have been putting the money in my accounts, and using my fame." Harry said.

They all erupted into a frenzy of talk, and Harry continued once Hermione spoke up.

"Why would they do that? They couldn't get away with it!"

"They had help. I found out about this when I came back later to make sure of things. I was informed by the goblins that the guilty were arrested, and in order to avoid having the market get slightly damaged, they converted the businesses, and gave them to me. They are still investigating it, apparently they think that some people in the government were involved, and a larger investigation is happening in a joint investigation by the Auror's, and the Goblins."

Once again, things erupted.

Ron, Percy, Hermione, and Molly did not believe him.

Bill, Charlie, and Tonks were not sure.

Arthur, and the Twins believed him.

They went into a loud argument, and Arthur yelled.

"SILENCE!" Everyone but Molly shut up.

"Honestly harry, we all know you have a lot of money, but that is absurd!" Molly continued to rant.

"Molly, Be Quiet. This is not our son." Molly sputtered about him telling lies under their roof.

"MOLLY! Quit lecturing him for telling the truth." Arthur said, in a tired tone.

"Arthur!" Molly could not believe the man she had whipped for so many years would ever talk back to her like this, or disagree like this.

"Molly, what job do I have?" He asked.

"Misuse of Muggle Artifacts?" She said uncertainly.

"Yes. Now, what do I do when a Muggle device is enchanted, and needs to be examined?"

"You go the where they found it, and examine it, and take it once it is no longer a danger..."

"Yes, now, why have I not been at home AT ALL for the past two days?"

"A large crack down...Wait, are you saying that..."

"Yes, the government, and many other people, were found out in a very large fraud case, and a goblin treaty violation. We moved as quickly as possible to avoid another war, and a lot of the guys involved had illegal muggle equipment."

"And this was harry finding out?"

"Yes. He is telling the truth." Que the awkward silence.

...

...

...

...

"Hey, mate, Could you get me a poster of Victor Kurm?" Ron said seriously, breaking the silence.

"Hell no. Do you honestly think I would lie about something like this? Why should I? Maybe I will for your Birthday, or Christmas." Harry said, and Ron glared at him.

"And that is supposed to make me give in?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Ron took his plate, and walked off muttering curses under his breath.

Hermione was quiet. She _**was**_ in the same boat as Ron, but now Ron jumped to a leaking boat heading for the nearest swamp infested with crocodiles.

They finished up, and headed out, Harry took his Firebolt, ordered dobby to work on organizing the shop, and they took the Portkey and got out of there.

They got to their already made tent, and they set up. Ron was calmed down, and was already talking to harry like nothing happened. They walked out, and Tonks was going with him everywhere. Yup, Dumbledore forced her to enjoy herself, and do a very important job at the same time.

So harry started to talk to her.

"Well, I could give you my worst pickup line, or can ask you out to some ice cream?" Harry said, walking side by side of her.

Tonks grinned, and gave harry a smile. "I am a little old for you...but, now I am curious. What is your worst pick up line?"

Harry thought about that for a moment, he heard his fifth grade math teacher say some pretty bad ones to his female gym teacher.

"Well, I don't know wither to go with, 'If you were paper, you would be fine print.' Or 'Can I take your picture? After all, if a picture is worth a thousand words, you would need only one word, repeated a thousand times...The word would be Perfect.' Both are kinda crappy, but the last one sounds more romantic."

"Hummm, well, lets go with the last one, and the ice cream. You got a camera?" Tonks said.

'we are seven years apart...not good. He would be in his fourth year? Merlin, I am a cradle robber if I go for more than a date.'

"Ok, Age right? Well it's not illegal...not in the magical world." Harry said once they got to the ice cream stand.

"Ok, you read my mind, I can tell when someone dose that. I am an Auror for a reason." Tonks was cross immediately.

"I have been doing that on accident lately, what is it?" Harry half lied. His mind was now as strong as Dumbledore's, and he has been reading minds on accident, but was able to catch himself. He accidentally did it to Tonks, caught himself, but did not stop it.

Tonks backed down a bit. 'So he has metal abilities. Great.'

"It is called Legilimency, the attack, and Occlumency, the defense. What you are doing is Legilimency. I will test you for Occlumency. Tell me when you are ready."

Harry put up his defenses, she felt them, then put back her wand. They sat down at a bench in the food area.

As they sat down, she pulled her wand, and did the spell, at the same time kissing him to distract him.

His mind shields almost fell as she attacked full out. The kiss stopped a moment later, and she stopped the attack.

"Wonderful, you're a natural, caught off guard, the distraction, and my best attack! And a good kisser too boot. Bravo." She grinned, and then laughed, when he blushed.

He had years of knowledge, but almost all of the sexual knowledge from Dumbledore has been gay. Harry was STRIGHT. He was still a teenager when it came to experiencing the opposite sex.

Why was she coming on so strong?

"What? My job gives me almost no room for romance, except for fighters, and you're the one who asked me out." She asked, and he in inwardly kicked himself, his shields went down after the kiss. She just read his mind, the last part of his thoughts. He shoved his shield up.

"You did it to me, I did it to you. Karma."

Harry put up his shields, and spoke. "I will never enter your mind unless you want me too." He was still slightly blushing.

"That's a good boy." Tonks said. Ah, she got a boy toy!

Harry had one thought. Great, she is into me, but I don't know shit about wooing the opposite sex.

4873948764938683904765

Well, part of the re-write.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Sorry about not updating guys. I was having the trouble known as life.

Warnings: More mature harry in the beginning due to slightly different life style. His childhood was still a piece of crap. Gray Harry. NOT GAY. Light Bashing of almost every character later on in a few chapters. major Bashing of the wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry stood in the stands watching the World Cup. He was in the stands with tonks and the red head weeds.

"Harry, would you sit down?" Tonks was looking everywhere, wand ready, but hidden.

"Chill Tonks, at least I didn't bring the Firebolt." Harry said smirking.

Tonks said that taking the firebolt was not a wise idea, but he thought that it was. In the end, Harry left it on the condition that they go out on another date when she was not on duty.

Flashback

"Fine…." Harry began disappointed sounding, but spoke up with a grin. "But you owe me a date when you're not on duty."

"What!" Tonks could not believe he just said that. She was told he was not to know about her watching him.

"Dumbledore told me. It's ok." Harry explained.

"When did he tell you?" She asked calming down. At first she thought he was accusing her.

"When he talked to me in Diagon Alley." Harry said.

"Oh. So…Dumbledore was just trying to not make a scene?" Tonks asked to herself.

"Yup."

Harry grabbed his stuff, and she spoke up.

"Well, come on, lets go!"

She grabbed his hand, and he spoke up. "This doesn't count as the date!"

"Well duh mister boy-that-lived-to-be-captain-obvious!" She rolled her eyes. How dim witted could he be?

End flashback

"Well, then you would not ever get to go on a date with me, now would you?" She said, and harry gave a 'that's true' gesture.

The announcer made the announcements, and the rest of the day was a blur, but he would never forget how well the game was played.

The Irish National Quidditch team played against the Bulgarian National Quidditch team in the final match of the World Cup. Chaser Troy scored the first goal of the match. After another two Irish goals, Bulgaria registered their opening score. Then Ireland's Seeker Aidan Lynch was fooled by Victor Krum's Wronski Feint, but managed to continue play after the aid of some mediwizards.

This was when an elf tried to steal his wand half's, but tonks bitch slapped it, and started yelling at the man next to the elf. Then harry sat back down, and paid attention to the match.

Fifteen minutes later Ireland had stretched their lead to 130-10, when their Chaser Mullet was fouled by the Bulgarian Keeper. This led to a scuffle, with another penalty being awarded to Ireland, though referee Hassan Mostafa soon became distracted by the Veela, making people call foul play. And thus was awarded a penalty. This led to anarchy, with another penalty being awarded to Ireland. Quigley sent a Bludger towards Krum which broke his nose. Lynch then spotted the Snitch, but was beaten in the race for it by Krum. Despite this, Ireland still ran out the victors. The final score was 170-160. The Irish team performed a lap of honor before being presented with the Quidditch World Cup in the stadium's Top Box. All of the members of the team were riding new Firebolts. The team is probably well-renowned for their superb Chasers, having apparently crushed the Peruvian team in the Semi-Finals before taking on the Bulgarian team.

Harry walked out of the stadium with a hyperactive Ron. He was having an open, good conversation, but he was really just doing a technique that Dumbledore dose all the time when talking with someone annoying.

He lets a memory of a past similar conversation take over his body, one of Dumbledore's.

Harry honestly now cared less for Ron. He found Dumbledore's opinion of him to be correct.

Dumbledore thought he was lazy, but powerful. He had the power, but no imagination. And a wizard is only as good as his mind.

Because of this, he would make for a good adviser, and body guard. Smart in tactic, but dumb. Powerful, but did not know how to use it.

Harry shook his head. That is how Dumbledore thinks! Ron is his friend!

Harry stopped the memory, and actually listened. He would not abuse his new power so easily!

The rest of the night harry found that Ron was a git.

He was sexist, rude, and a pig. But so are most unlearned teenage boys.

"Hey mate! Do you think you could do a Wronski Feint?"

"Don't know, I guess I will have to give…." Harry looked outside. He just sensed a horrid curse.

"Harry? What's wrong mate? Scar hurting again?" Ron looked at him carefully.

"No...There is a mob of people outside, fighting." Harry said. They ran out, Ron had his wand drawn.

"Whoo! Harry! Wait up!" Tonks said, running after them.

(Outside of the tent)

Harry saw someone getting ready to attack the tent; he broad sided him, and started to punch him until he was begging for him to get off.

Ron shot the guy with Petrificus Totalus, and then looked at him.

He was wearing no mask, and was clearly Draco Malfoy. "That bloody wanker! How dare he!"

Ron pushed Harry away, and started to punch Draco in the face, and then Harry stopped him.

"Ron drag him into the tent, and tell everyone to stay inside the tent, also tell your parents about what Draco here tried to do. He just tried to do something that could have killed your family. Call the ministry for help!" Ron grinned at Draco who just pissed himself, and Harry grabbed Draco's wand, tasted it, it was weak, but worked.

He kept it drawn, and then ran off after that, Tonks following him. "So, are we going to fight, or what?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, up ahead, five of them. Attacking some witches in their sleep." Harry took cover behind a tree, and took aim with Malfoy's wand.

Harry then cast a Supersensory charm on himself, which would last for five mins, then did a spell on himself.

"Hey Tonks, Watch this. Attonitus Tutela Speculum! (Stunning Protective Mirror)"

He stopped smiling. He had to overpower that to get it to normal strength.

He also had the Squib stones, but he would only use them if he ran out of power…and they were good for only one shot for each type of attack, and would not recharge for a whole day.

He was covered in a reflexive oval, like a shield.

He ran towards the enemy yelling. "HEY! DICK EATTERS! I AM A MUGGLE LOVER AND THINK BLOOD PURITY IS FOR LIMP DICKS LIKE YOU!"

They all turned and looked at him, if not for the masks you could practically FEEL the WTF on their faces.

Harry continued. "THAT MASK MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE SOME SAD EMO! GO CUT YOURSELVES FREAKS! I BET YOU WOULD YOU LIKE SOME HELP YOU BUNCH OF PUSSY'S!" Harry did a 'come on' gesture.

"Alright men, stun the fucker. I want him alive to use the Cruciatus Curse on his little ass!" The men nodded, and fired at harry, who did not bother to block.

The shield just absorbed the attack, and then shot it right back at them.

Three of them went down, and one yelled. "All shields have a limit! Over load his!" He pointed his wand at Harry, and started to shoot a bunch of Spells at him, blue, red, orange, and Green.

_'Fuck, I am going to get an earful from Dumbledore. Harry is in danger!' 'Tonks, look, I am holding out, if you jump in, we are both dead. I need you to get the death eaters under wraps as I knock them out or kill them. Can you do that?' '__Harry? Oh, yeah, natural mind fucker.' _Tonks thought. She sent a spell to the death eaters, tripping him as his buddy was firing a hex, and took the blow.

'_Yeah, yeah. Just get them, they are distracting me. The best way to stop me from losing concentration and dying would be to the people away from the battlefield and get the death eaters I took out, locked up, and to get the authorities!'_ Harry responded.

Tonks started jumping as fast as she could, grabbing wizards and witches and bring them to safety.

Then she worked on the death eaters, throwing spells while collecting. Three died in the one way fight so far, as harry was concentrating his shield the whole time, and Tonks was magically jumping around, collecting death eaters that have fallen.

She transfigured a tree into an iron cage, and started grabbing them, their masks, and their wands. She looked up, and saw the dark mark in the sky. She was shocked. These where no sympathizers, this was the real deal!

She was half way done when the authorities put up an anti-apparition field. '_Harry, anti-apparition field up!' _Tonks thought, slamming the cage shut. '_Good, About seven left. Send up sparks, I think it's time to fight.'_

Harry was about half way out of magic…he could not keep this up much longer, and the wand was starting to malfunction.

He started using his magic to blow the leaves on the ground toward the death eaters, making them scatter, thinking that he was going to do on the offensive. He concentrated, and gathered the spell, then yelled the spells name.

"Centum Attonitus Folium!" (100 Stunning leafs. It infuses the leafs with a stunning spell, and temporarily stuns them for a moment.)

Harry dropped his shield when he saw them stop firing at him, and Tonks grabbed him. The Auror's finally got there, and took care of them quickly, due to them just starting to recover from the blow. Tonks ran up to one, and reported what happened.

"Sir, I engaged the death eater group, and was assisted by Harry Potter, who took out nine of them, as I saved the civilians in the cross fire, and started to trap death eaters in that Iron cage." She pointed at the cage.

"I then helped Harry fight, Sir, I would recommend auror training for him, he is very talented."

"Whoa! Wait! Harry Potter? No way he would be the hero, the daily prophet said he was shy! Would a shy little boy fight death eaters? Tonk's now is just not the time for jokes." He

"Here! And yes, yes I would fight death eaters. Also you may want to apologize to Tonk's." He said, sweating a little because of how much magic he used.

"Well shit. Tonks, I..." He shut up, and started to give out orders.

"Alright, good work. Help teleport the death eaters to M.O.M, then get some vacation time. Everyone is going to need some after this blows over." He looked over it all.

25 death eaters caught. 50 known ones fled the country when He-who-must-not-be-named fell, and about 20 death eaters were never identified, and 15 under the unforgivable, serving unwillingly. They must be recruiting in the younger generations, and none of the death eaters were under 17. All over the age of 25.

So this is what the death eater underground force was up to huh?

He watched Tonk's leave, and Harry walk away for questioning with an Auror.

He spoke his mind. "These brats are way too young for the last war. They had to be recruited by the old ones still loyal to the idea of he-who-must-not-be-named."

Another spoke up. "Yeah..." Everyone was quite for a moment, thinking that over while doing their respective jobs.

The same guy that spoke last asked a question. "Hey, dose either Tonks or the Potter boy knows Centum Attonitus Folium? Because that is what was used on these guys…."

"Tonks? No, she couldn't know that spell. Dumbledore must be teaching Harry in self defense, this is a powerful spell, and the papers are saying that the boy is Dumbledore's golden boy."

"Whatever, if he is then Dumbledore was right. If he did not do this, then half of them, if not all, would have gotten away." The Auror's nodded. Dumb-le dork was not so dumb apparently.

But everyone knew that, they just started to not like him because of the papers. This was humbling, and renewed their faith in Dumbledore.

Harry shook his head at their thoughts. Though reasoning, (They were wrong.) they now had faith in Dumbledore.

That sucked.

"Ok, I don't get it. The magic is Harry Potters, but the wand used wasn't." Harry jumped in, and told the Auror about Draco Malfoy, what he tried to do, and why he took his wand.

"Careful in the future Mr. Potter, taking someones wand is a ministry offense, if it were not for the fact that the boy was trying to harm the family you are with, and your status, you would go to Azkaban for a week."

Harry nodded his head, then everything for the next hour or so sped right on by.

He had to go to M.O.M's place, and get a his statement taken. Harry scoffed. M.O.M More like MILF Always willing to fuck someone over, or Ministry Idiots Like Failing. Now every member of the ministry not a part of the Order of the Phoenix are now M.I.L.F's.

After a bunch of hassling, and a search, they let him be examined, and interviewed.

After the interview, he was waiting in the medical center to be checked out.

He looked around, and saw someone he did not expect. He saw three booths over was Victor Krum. He fought also apparently, in a different area. He was not as lucky as Harry, he got his eyebrows removed from a fire spell that almost hit him. Harry and Victor glanced at one another. "So, you fought?" Victor asked, walking up to him thinking he had nothing better to do.

"Yeah." Harry said.

Krum continued. "Harry." "Harry? Harry Potter?" He asked, seeing his scar.

"Yeah. That's me. You must be Victor Krum." Harry said in a tired tone.

"Yeah." He looked at his own Auror report, and continued speaking after sitting down next to harry.

"Trade you?" He asked handing harry his report, and harry nodded his head and passed him his.

"Helped an off-duty Auror beat 25 Death Eaters? Fought 9 Death Eaters alone? Stalled the rest as Auror captured the defeated? Wow, about as good as mine." Victor said.

"Well you did good also. Flying in the stadium after the match was over, saw wizards fighting, moved in to watch. You saw that an Auror and two security guards were pinned down under fire, and the Death eaters were preparing to destroy the stadium." Harry stopped, read victors mind quickly, and found that he was telling the truth, then continued.

"Single handily defeated 7 Death Eaters, helped the three officers defeat 13 others, and stalled the other five until more Auror's came as back up for the three that fought alongside you."

"Yeah, it was an intense few minutes." Victor said.

"Fifty Death Eaters? No way." Harry said, Dumbledore's experience speaking.

"Oh, then how would you explain it?" Victor said, looking at the reports side to side.

"Only ten of them were death eaters, they used Imperius Curse on sympathizers that did not know how to fight, to make them fight well. They had power, but no skill The Imperius curse made it so that they, the casters, only had to think about basic battle tactics, and they, the sympathizers, would understand everything the caster knows on it, making it so that they could fight so long as they were under control." Harry said, using Dumbledore's knowledge about the curse. Knowledge achieved though dark and illegal ways.

"That seems a little too much." Victor said, thinking about the tactics that some lost after one or two fell.

"Think about it, didn't four of them fall pretty well once one of the tough ones fell?"

"Yeah…but still." Victor said, not feeling comfortable about the fact that this boy, boy that lived or not, was able to think three steps ahead of him.

A man walked into the room, interrupting his train of thought. "Very good Harry Potter. More work like that, and I will have to hire you! Same with you Victor Krum, you showed good battle tactics and teamwork, Potter just showed raw power and teamwork."

They looked at each other, Harry knew who he was. Victor did not.

"Both of you would be a formidable force to be reckoned with later." The powerful looking man said.

"Who are you Mr…..?" Victor asked. "Rufus Scrimgeour. Commander in chief of the Aurors." He smiled at the two. The two straightened a little.

"When I heard that two superstars helped take out Death Eaters, for real, I thought it was minor until I read the reports. I issue you both the Order of Merlin Third Class." He walked up to Victor, and handed him a medal. "For stopping an act of terrorism…" He walked up to Harry, handing him his medal.

"in a meeting of many nations." He looked at both of them.

"Normally we would do a big public thing, but we don't do that for anything under Second Class Order of Merlin. It will be noted in the media, but that is it." He shook their hands, and left.

Harry looked at Victor, and said one thing. "This day is just too damn long." Victor chuckled, and agreed. Then they sat down back at their stations when the Auror's returned.

"Congratulations on the Order of Merlin Third Class." The Auror said. Harry sighed, and they continued with what happened at the World cup, and then he was escorted back to the Weasleys.

When would he go back to Hogwarts? Oh wait…he knows everything that the school has to offer, and used to offer. Fuck.

)0=0(

I made the attack worse, obviously. But I thought that if I was Moldyshorts, I would have ordered my troops to destroy a monument, to show that the Death Eaters were still a major player in the world. What better place than the world cup stadium? I am making Harry and Victor friends for a reason. You will see later. Also, if you wish to correct me, feel free. I need the corrections, they help me honestly.

EDIT: Sorry about the form of this chapter, I looked at it to make sure I don't do a huge contradiction, and BOOM! I see how it was earlier. Shit, that was nearly the worst form I have ever seen!

I don't know how I could have done that, please forgive this sad writer.

I will try and update my other stories, and this one, within this month.


End file.
